jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SmoczyŻeluś/Astrid Hofferson , najładniejsza dziewczyna w szkole , każdy chłopak ją podrywa , a ona ich olewa.
To opowiadanie znajdzie się w korekcie. Prawdopodobnie zacznę poprawiać błędy językowe, formułować lepiej zdania i wzbogacać estetykę w wakacje. Istnieje także szansa, iż dokończę pisać to opowiadanie, zamykając tysiące niezakończonych wątków i utworzę epilog. Bądźcie cierpliwi, jeśli jeszcze ktoś zagląda na tego bloga. Pozdrawiam - Żeluś dwa lata po napisaniu tego beznadziejnego ff. Informacje : * Współczesność * Czkawka jest w nowej szkole * Wszyscy w szkole Astrid z chłopaków podrywają ją * Czkawka ma psa który ma na imię Szczerbatek xD * Czkawka słynie z tego że jest najprzystojniejszy ze szkoły i jest podrywaczem ;-; * Czkawka i reszta mają po 16 lat ZACZYNAMY opowiadanie Rozdział 1 ,, Dłuższy Prolog " Szkoła .. Zamiast żebym został w poprzedniej szkole , dali mnie do innej . Przeprowadzki zawsze dołują .. Z wyjątkiem moich rodziców . Są szczęśliwi . Tylko że ja nie jestem .. Nie potrafią zrozumieć że ja też mam swoje zdanie .. Obiecałem sobie że w wieku 18 lat przeprowadzę się i skończy się ten mord . W tamtej szkole , każda dziewczyna do mnie zagadywała . Normalne . Jestem podobno takim ,, ciachem " że jak się uśmiechnę to każde mdleją w wrażenia. Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień szkoły .. A mnie się nie chce wstawać .. Moją dziewczyną zawsze jest poduszka .. I nigdy jej nie zdradzę . Przyrzekam . Budzik nigdy nie zawodzi . Zadzwonił .. Chciałem zrobić sobie jeszcze krótką drzemkę , ale nie dało się inaczej i mój pies wbiegł mi do pokoju i wylizał mi całą twarz . Niewyspany wstałem i ubrałem zielone spodnie , brązowe trampki , oraz czarną bluzę z jakimiś dziwnymi smoczymi wzorami . Zielony zawsze pasuje do moich oczu . Nie ważne . Powoli szedłem do szkoły . Gdy byłem już na miejscu , otworzyłem drzwi . Szkoła była pełna dziewczyn .. Jeszcze nie widziałem takiej dziewczyny , która byłaby inna . Każda jest pusta . Nie rozróżnia się .. Odetchnąłem ciężko . Wkrótce zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje . Wszedłem do klasy i usiadłem . Przede mną usiadła blondynka z pięknymi niebieskimi oczami . Mogłem sobie tylko pomarzyć .. Po lekcji usiadłem na ławce .. Nowi rówieśnicy mnie przywitali . - Cześć . Mam na imię Mieczyk . To Sączysmark i moja siostra Szpadka . Oczywiście przywitałem się . Niedługo po tym popatrzyłem na wychodzącą z klasy tą piękną blondynkę . - Astrid Hofferson . Nigdy nie miała chłopaka , do nikogo nie zarywa , a podrywających chłopaków olewa . Nigdy nie będzie twoja . Nawet na nią nie patrz .. Ja już od niej dostałem . Przyszła do mnie i otwarłem jej drzwi . I mnie patelnią walnęła , musiałem się godzinami kurować . - Mieczyk zaczynał opowiadać historię . - Wiem. Ale może spróbuje .. - Oj nie radze chłopie .. Mnie to dopiero prawie zabiła .. Chciałem ją pocałować i mi skręciła rękę . - Sączysmark też lekko pożałował .. Ale jeżeli jestem takim ciachem to może i ona sama zacznie się do mnie kleić ? Rozdział 2 ,,Jestem Ciacho z Idaho XD" Perspektywa Czkawki Może i chłopaki mnie ostrzegają przez tą ,, Astrid " ale ja nie będę następnym tchórzem . Pokażę że jestem największym ciachem w mieście . Jest już 23 .00 trzeba spać żeby rano wstać ;-; Dokładnie żeby poderwać moją Milady . Tak , już wybrałem sobie zwrot do niej . Szczerbatek wpadł mi do pokoju i wskoczył mi na łóżko . Następnie położył mi się na głowie XD Nie pytać się o widoki . Wolicie nie wiedzieć . Zasnąłem dopiero o północy . Godzinami myślałem o tej blondynce z pięknymi niebieskimi oczami . Tego się nie zapomina . Gdy już była pora dnia zrobiłem sobie na śniadanie płatki z mlekiem . Były jakieś smocze dodatki . Na przykład jakiś czarny smok z czerwoną protezą na ogonie . Dziwne .. Gdy już zjadłem , ubrałem się i wymyślałem strategię jak ją poderwać. Byłem już na miejscu . Wlazłem do środka . Oczywiście powitał mnie najpierw Mieczyk . Pytał się mnie czy już nie myślę o Astrid . A jeżeli nie myślę to czemu mi o tym przypomina ? xD - Cześć Czkawka . Jak tam z Astrid ? Znaczy ee.. no poderwałeś ją w końcu czy nie ? - Mieczyk oczywiście taki ciekawy .. - Chłopie , jakby z Tobą chodziła to byłbyś sławny . Przecież to najładniejsza dziewczyna w szkole . - Sączysmark coraz bardziej wariował .. - Ej chłopaki ! Żadna Astrid ! Nie ! Dajcie mi z nią spokój . Wiem że jestem taki przystojny , ale może lepsza się trafi . Koło mnie przeszła Astrid . Kopnęła mnie w zadek i sobie poszła . Chyba wszystko słyszała . - Uuu .. Chyba urażona . Pierwszy raz ! CHŁOPIE ! PODOBASZ SIĘ JEJ ! - Sączysmark zawsze dawał w kość . Nie dziwię się że żadna go nie chce . - Dajcie mi spokój . No dobra . Podoba mi się . I co ? - No Czkawka ! To ty nie wiesz ? Przecież słyniesz z tego że jesteś największym podrywaczem w szkole ! Podobno . Chyba że nie jesteś ? Haha . - Sączysmark już mnie nęcił . Ale musiałem udowodnić że jestem podrywaczem . Postanowiłem śledzić Astrid. - To cześć chłopaki ! - Pożegnałem się Szedłem przez korytarz . Astrid zatrzymał jakiś gościu . A ona wyglądała na taką przestraszoną , bądź sparaliżowaną . Próbował ją poderwać . Chciał ją pocałować . Ona się broniła i kopnęła go prosto w czułe miejsce xD Nie chciałbym być na Jego miejscu .. O nie .. Kiedy usiadła na ławce doszła do niej jakaś dziewczyna . Miała czarne włosy . Podobno to Heathera . Ja też usiadłem . Nie chciałem żeby mnie zobaczyły . Perspektywa Astrid - Ej Astrid . Czy to nie dziwne ? Ten chłopak cały czas wygląda na takiego który prowadziłby śledztwo . On za Tobą cały czas chodzi ! - Heathera wskazała na chłopaka . Miał on ładne zielone oczy i brązowe włosy . Ale nie mój typ . - Wiem . Ja na każdego działam . Ale błagam Cię ! Już 5 w tym dniu ! Co jeszcze mogę zrobić żeby mi wszyscy dali spokój ? Perspektywa Czkawki Oj . ZOBACZYŁY MNIE ! Ewakuacja ! Zażartowałem sobie w myślach . W sumie .. Głównym celem śledztwa było spojrzenie na mnie . Jaki jestem przystojny . Jak na mnie popatrzyła Astrid uśmiechnąłem się szczerze i pomachałem . Ona tylko odeszła . Boi się mnie poderwać . Po przerwie została mi jedna lekcja . Wychowawcza . Nuuda . Usiadłem w ławce . Astrid przede mną siedziała . Wyrwałem kartkę z zeszytu i napisałem do niej : ,,Witam . Czy zacna pani , Milady da się uprosić na rozmowę ? " Rzuciłem jej karteczkę na ławkę . Nawet się na mnie nie popatrzyła . Po prostu nie patrząc zrobiła to samo . Też rzuciła karteczkę . Też coś napisała . Oj będzie trudno z tym poderwaniem . Ale jeżeli jest taka odporna na podrywy to może i lepiej ? A więc .. Odpisała mi : ,,Wal się . " PROSTE . NAWET NIE POCZUŁEM SIĘ ODRZUCONY . Tylko się tym jarałem że mi odpisała . Rozdział 3 ,,Nie rysuj mnie , dobrze ?! Park i spotkanie ..." Perspektywa Czkawki ''' Zostało do końca lekcji 15 minut . Postanowiłem narysować Astrid . Kątem oka wygląda na potulną jak baranek , a tak na prawdę jest brutalna . A co najlepsza ja takie lubię ! Wyrwałem z brudnopisu kartkę i zacząłem rysować twarz . Za pierwszym razem wyglądała jak szczur na moim rysunku . Za drugim mi się dopiero udało i wyglądała tak samo jak w realu . Zauważyłem że też szkicowała . Na jej rysunku było widać pięknego gila . Jednak to ona ma jakiś talent . Kiedy lekcja się skończyła wyjęła gumkę z piórnika i zmazała swoje dzieło . Kompletnie jej nie rozumiem . Uradowany , że lekcja się skończyła szedłem do domu . Jednak zatrzymała mnie Astrid . Zgromiła mnie wzrokiem . - Jeszcze raz mnie narysujesz a dostaniesz w swoją mordkę ! - Zagroziła mi - Mogłaś dodać ,, słodką " mordkę . - Ech . Kolejny się znalazł . - Już chyba miała dość . Ja ją rozumiałem doskonale . - Czemu mażesz swoje szkice ?! Są piękne ! - Wiesz , jakoś nikt mnie o to nie pytał , jesteś pierwszy . Po co Ci to wiedzieć ? - Była taka zagubiona .. - Masz talent , Astrid . Wyglądała na taką zdziwioną , jakby spodziewała się że ją poderwę . Postanowiłem dopiero nawiązać z nią więź , tak jak podobno w teletubisiach , jak braciszek młodszy mówi xD - Daj mi spokój . Po prostu nie rysuj mnie ! - Zakazała mi . Ale i tak postawiłem na swoim . Nie odzywałem się . Ona powoli szła z powrotem do szkoły . - PAMIĘTAJ ! NIE MAM NORMALNEJ MORDKI ! JA MAM SŁODKĄ MORDKĘ ! - Krzyknąłem do niej . Miałem nadzieję że jeszcze głowę odwróci , ale tego nie zrobiła . No nic . Trzeba iść do domu . Pstryknąłem jej jeszcze zdjęcie na pamiątkę , żebym mógł całą noc na nie patrzeć . Gdy wróciłem do domu , ojciec , jak to ojciec zawsze pyta się kogo tym razem podrywałem . - I co ? Mój ty mały podrywaczu ? Kto tym razem ? - Tato ! Nie jestem mały ! Jestem od Ciebie wyższy , dla twojej świadomości . - Oj sorry . Zgubiłem okulary . Odpowiedz mi na wcześniejsze pytanie , bo jestem ciekawy . Co dzień inna . - Oj tato ?! Może i jest taka .. Ale to jedyna . Bardzo ładna , zdecydowana i ostra . Podkreślam słowo ,,ostra". - Uu .. Gdybym Ci ja powiedział o mamie .. Zmusiła mnie siłą do ślubu . Ale z czasem zakochałem się w niej . - Co ? Tato ? Żartujesz sobie ?! Dobra , ja idę wyprowadzić Szczerbatka . Bo inaczej zdemoluje dom . - Idź , idź synu . Po męczącej rozmowie z ojcem wziąłem smycz , zawołałem Szczerbatka , założyłem mu na szyję i otworzyłem drzwi . Oczywiście Szczerbatek , jak to Szczerbatek , sam musi mnie prowadzić . Tym razem wybrał drogę do parku . Kiedy tak sobie szedłem zauważyłem Astrid . Z niebieskim psem ?! - O cześć Astrid . Czemu twój pies jest niebieski ? - Czkawka ? Co za pech . Znowu on . - Mruczała pod nosem . - Tak . Niebieski . Mój niesforny braciszek . Miał wybrać różowy , ale co miał pod ręką to wymalował co chciał . Więc wybrał Wichurę . - Mówiła to tak nie chętnie . - Słodkiego masz psa . Ale ja jestem bardziej słodszy . - Ech , Czkawka ?! Czemu spokoju mi nie dasz ? - Wyglądała na taką co sobie to pytanie zadawała godzinami . - Bo zacna Milady , musi w końcu zrozumieć , że przed dziewanną stoi najprzystojniejszy chłopak w mieście . Nie na świecie ! - Polubiłabym Cię , gdybyś mnie tak nie podrywał . - No to wszystko jasne . Tylko że ja Cię nie podrywam . Ja po prostu mówię prawdę . - Mówisz jak Sączysmark . Rozdział 4 ,,Powolne przekonywanie się ..." '''Perspektywa Czkawki - Wcale że nie mówię . Nie miałbym zamiaru . - Ech , Czkawka , gdybyś był mną .. Każdy chłopak za tobą chodzi , nie daje ci spokoju . Nie rozumiesz tego . - Westchnęła . - Ale , ja Cię doskonale rozumiem Astrid . W tamtej szkole każda dziewczyna do mnie zarywała . Podobało mi się to . Do czasu kiedy Cię poznałem . Wszystko się zmieniło . I ja koch... Nie dokończyłem . Głupi ja . Zapędziłem się troche . Już miłość miałem jej wyznać . Zapomniałem że ona nie lubi podrywów . Muszę ją jakoś w sobie zakochać . W sumie . Moje zdanie przerwał jakiś staruszek . - Dziadku ! Przyjechałeś do nas z Ameryki ? - Na staruszka widok na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech . Ona się cieszyła , a ja stałem jak kołek . No pięknie . Postanowiłem iść , ale Astrid mnie zatrzymała . Walnęła mnie mocno w ramię . - Ała ! Za co ? - Za to , że mnie tak podrywałeś słodka mordko . - Phh , już się nauczyła . - Mówiłem do psa . xD Po dłuższej minucie pocałowała mnie gwałtownie w policzek . O matko ! Pocałowała mnie , najładniejsza dziewczyna w szkole . ! - A to za to , że mnie pocieszyłeś . Nie odezwałem się . Ona pomagała dziadkowi w pójściu do swojego domu , a ja zdziwiony stałem jak słup soli . Poczułem , że mam takie małe zwycięstwo . Odważyła się i mnie pocałowała ! Czyli , mam już temat do rozmawiania z chłopakami w szkole . Opadną im szczęki jak im powiem że Astrid mnie pocałowała w policzek . Hue hue hue xD KILKA GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ Perspektywa Astrid Siedzę z rodzicami przy stole . Nawet nie wiem skąd się tu wzięłam . Cały czas myślę o szatynie z pięknymi zielonymi oczami . * Chwila Astrid ! Chyba się w nim nie zakochałaś ! Nie ! To nie twój typ ! Przecież sama tak mówiłaś ! * - CZKAWKA ! - Krzyknęłam nieświadomie . - Astrid , ale co czkawka ? Masz czkawkę ? - Ojciec się zapytał . GŁUPIA JA .. TERAZ TO ZACZYNAM GŁOŚNO MYŚLEĆ . Perspektywa Czkawki Dalej nie mogę zapomnieć o Astrid . Nie mogę po prostu w to uwierzyć . Nagle..... Rozdział 5 ,, Balkon, materac i te sprawy xD" Perspektywa Czkawki Nagle usłyszałem znajomy głos . Tylko tak jakby pod nogami . Jednak nie chciałem już sprawdzać , bo było już ciemno i byłem śpiący . Śniła mi się Astrid . Chyba lunatykowałem . W śnie widziałem jak Astrid się chce do mnie przytulić . I kiedy się już obudziłem ... Byłem przytulony do szafy . Głupi ja . W drugim śnie w sumie prawie nic nie pamiętam . Myślałem że jestem ptakiem . Dalej to dopiero się dowiecie .. I raczej nie mówiłem wam że mieszkam tymczasowo w bloku .. Perspektywa Astrid Jest 23 .. Mnie się dalej nie chce spać . I po co ja wyłożyłam ten materac na balkon ? Chciałam jeszcze odświeżyć się przed snem i wyszłam na balkon . Nie lubię bloków . Moim oczom ukazał się .. śpiący Czkawka ? Na moim materacu ?! Co on tu robi ? Chciałam coś na siebie założyć , bo miałam na sobie zwiewną koszulę , ale już było za późno . - O cześć Astrid . - Czkawka przywitał się i ziewnął . - Astrid ?! Co ty tu robisz ? - Wybudził się zaskoczony . - Chyba ja się powinnam spytać co ty tu robisz . Na moim balkonie ! - Czemu ja śpię na materacu a nie w łóżku ? - Nie pytaj się mnie . Mieszkasz piętro wyżej ? - No , zdaje się że tak . - No to wszystko jasne , Czkawkusiu . Ale jak ty to ? Przecież jak można spaść z balkonu i dalej spać ? - No widzisz . Przed Tobą stoi największy śpioch na świecie . Obydwaj się zaśmialiśmy . Perspektywa Czkawki No super ! W końcu ją jakoś rozśmieszyłem . Sam byłem zdziwiony co ja tu robię . - A nawet cieszę się że tu jestem . Ładnie wyglądasz Astrid . - Aa .. No tak . Koszula . Czekaj zaraz założę jakieś spodnie , bo znowu zakręci Ci się w głowie ;-; - Nie Astrid ! Tak wyglądasz lepiej XD - Czkawka , musisz stąd iść , bo jak rodzice tu przyjdą to będą oszołomieni . - Tylko jest jeden problem . Mój balkon jest za wysoko , mieszkanie zamknięte a ja kluczy nie mam . - Ej Czkawka ! Rodzice idą ! Załóż moją sukienkę ! - Ty se żarty robisz ?! Różową ? - Nie gadaj tylko zakładaj ! Ale już ! Posłuchałem ją i nawet nie chciałem się popatrzeć w lustro . A ona tylko musiała się powstrzymywać od śmiechu . - Astriś , czemu jeszcze nie śpisz ?! I co to za manekin w sukience ? Jakaś nowa pasja ? - To raczej mama Astrid . - Ym Tak mamo . Ale możesz już iść ? Bo dostałam takiej chętki na wymyślenie jakiegoś szyku na jutrzejszą dyskotekę . - Astrid jaką dyskotekę ? - szepnąłem do niej cicho . - Tak córciu . Ale o ton niżej mów , bo dzieci śpią . I ty też zaraz zaśnij . Mama Astrid wyszła z jej pokoju . - Wisisz mi Snickersa ! - Wymyśliła sobie - Tak jest ! Rozdział 6 ,, Możesz sobie Czkawka iść? Zapomniałeś , że to mój balkon ." Perspektywa Czkawki - Ej , a mogę Ci marsa kupić ? Bo na Snickersa brakuje mi kilku groszy . - Czkawka , ja żartowałam . Wystarczy tylko , żebyś sobie stąd poszedł , bo jak rodzice tu znów przyjdą to pomyślą że my no wiesz .. że jesteśmy razem . - Wiesz , Astrid . Mnie takie podejrzenia by nie przeszkadzały . - Taa .. ja wiem o czym myślisz . Dobra . Jesteś bez koszuli , więc zakładaj tą sukienkę i sobie ją weź . Bo mi ją całą rozciągnąłeś ! - Astrid .. Bo mam taki problem właśnie . Rodzice wrócą dopiero z moim bratem jutro . A dom mam zamknięty . - Masz Ci los .. Mogłeś sobie zamknąć drzwi prowadzące do balkonu ! - Ale ja ptakiem chciałem być XD Albo motylem .. Motyleeem jestem .. XD - Nawet się nie odzywaj . Ja dalej jestem w tej zwiewnej koszuli , i mnie ciągle zagadujesz żebym się nie przebrała , ty podglądaczu . - Astrid , mówiłem Ci że wyglądasz dziś pięknie ? - Uśmiechnąłem się szczerze . - Jak ja Ci dam pięknie to zobaczysz . Odwróć się . - Zamierzasz się tu przebierać ? - A co ? Chyba Ci to nie przeszkadza , jak się tak całkiem na mnie patrzysz . - A no tak . Już się nie odzywam . Kiedy się tak przebierała zobaczyłem tylko stanik w serduszka . No no .. Ale wolę się nie pytać co tam jeszcze ma bo dostanę znowu . - Już . Możesz patrzeć słodka mordko . - Mówiłem Ci że nie musiałaś się przebierać . - Yhym . Widziałam jak podglądałeś . - Yyy .. Nie wiem o czym mówisz .. No i tak jak podejrzewałem .. Walnęła mnie w ramię . - Ała ! Tak , tak wiem za co .. - To dobrze że wiesz . Później się do mnie uśmiechnęła z zadowoleniem . - Masz piękny uśmiech . - Słaby tekst jak na poderwanie dziewczyny , ale okej . - Oj , to ty jeszcze nie wiesz jaki ja doświadczony jestem . Zobaczysz .. Jeszcze kiedyś będziemy razem . - Kiedyś ? Kiedyś to możemy być już w grobie . Bo ja z Tobą nie będę . Rozdział 7 ,,Prosto w oczy " Perspektywa Czkawki Gadałem z nią tak całą noc . To się śmialiśmy , to rozmawialiśmy , a co najlepsza , patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy . To dopiero coś . Jej oczy różnią się od pozostałych . Są bardziej błękitne , jak niebo . W jej oczach widać wszystko . Nikt jej jeszcze nie odgadł , ja dopiero próbuję ją rozgryźć . Jakby , ona tych chłopaków olewała , żeby dalej próbowali ją poderwać ... Co dzień kiedy ją spotykam , dowiaduję się czegoś innego . To jest jak rozwiązywanie zagadki bądź rebusu . Bardziej ciekawsze . I miałem do wyboru , ubrać dziewczęcą bluzkę Astrid , albo skoczyć z balkonu . Gorzej nie mogłem wybrać . Wybrałem bluzkę . Była taka obcisła że oddychać się w niej nie dało . - No . Spodziewałam się że będziesz gorzej wyglądał . Może dam ci szarą bluzę ? Zakryje Ci to wszystko . - Zaśmiała się . - Taa .. Mówisz o bluzie a ja plecaka nie mam . - Spokojnie ... pożyczysz od Smarka książki . - Gdyby mi dał ... jakoś w to nie wierzę . Zmierzyłem jej bluzę . Była taka niewygodna . Jak dziewczyny mogą w takim czymś wytrzymywać ?! Żeby być piękną .. Phh to ja takich rzeczy nie noszę , a przystojny jestem . - Czkawka .. Wyglądasz jak moja babcia . - Nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu . - Taa .. to ja już myślałem że to zdążyłem , kiedy założyłem Twoją bluzkę . Spodziewałem się od niej kopa , albo walnięcia . I próbowała to zrobić . Zrobiłem mały unik i prawie się przewróciła . Złapałem ją . - No , tym razem Ci się udało . Uśmiechnąłem się do niej . - Czkawka ?! Możesz mnie już puścić . Ja nie zamierzałem . Zmusiłem ją do popatrzenia w moje oczy . I się patrzyła . Jednak dalej próbowała się wyrwać . Przestała . W jej oczach było widać zniechęcenie do patrzenia na mnie . Później jednak się wszystko zmieniło . Uśmiechnęła się do mnie , i zrobiła takie oczy jak mój Szczerbatek przy stole , na którym jem , proszący żeby coś dostał . Już chciałem ją pocałować gdy ... Nagle zaczęło coś skrzypieć . Wyglądało na to że szafa się otwierała . - No dalej Czkawka . Całujesz czy nie ? ;_; Byłem zszokowany tym co Astrid powiedziała. Pocałowałem ją delikatnie w policzek . Z szafy wyskoczyło jakieś dziecko . Byłem zawstydzony trochę . - Haha ! Astrid całuje się z chłopakiem ! Powiem mamie ! - jakiś mniej więcej 5 - letni chłopczyk odezwał się . - Jak mamie powiesz że tu Czkawka jest , to powiem jej że kupiłeś sobie akwarele i pomalowałeś nimi tył telewizora . - No dobla . Umowa stoi . Nic jej nie powiem . - I ten chłopczyk sobie poszedł . - To zawsze działa . Naiwny . - Wow . Astrid . Nie wiedziałem że jesteś taka stanowcza . - Możesz mnie już puścić , jak miałeś pocałować mnie tylko w policzek . - Hmm .. Czyli nie wystarczy Ci to że właśnie najprzystojniejszy chłopak w mieście całuje Cię w policzek ?! - No nie powiedziałabym , że najprzystojniejszy . - Ach tak ? No to powiedz kto jest przystojniejszy . - Na przykład Sączysmark . - Zaśmiała się , brzmiało to jak żart . - Astrid ?! Nie walnęłaś się gdzieś w głowę ? - Nie . I czuję się doskonale . Zły , łaskotałem ją bezlitośnie . Chciałem żeby powiedziała że to tylko żart . - Haha , no dobra ! Przestań ! Mam łaskotki ! Żartowałam z Sączysmarkiem ! - Iii ... - Chciałem żeby coś jeszcze z siebie wydusiła . - No i ... Może jesteś przystojny .... - Mówiła to rozbawiona . Postanowiłem że ... Rozdział 8 ,, Bądź tylko moja - To się postaraj, bo jakoś Ci nie idzie . " Perspektywa Czkawki Postanowiłem , że zaproszę ją w moje ulubione miejsce . Przyznam . Każdy chłopak by tak zrobił . Ale zamiast do kina lub restauracji , zaproszę ją zupełnie gdzie indziej . Wyróżnię się . Ale zrobię to później . Usłyszałem głośne krzyki z mojego balkonu . Wrócili szybciej niż myślałem . - Astrid , wrócili ! Nie muszę zakładać Twojej ciasnej bluzki ! - Aaa .. Bo wiesz ... fajnie mi się z Tobą gadało . - Nagle posmutniała. - Astrid .. Zapraszam Cię dzisiaj na lody . - No okej . - Dalej była smutna . - Hej ?! Żyjesz ? Astrid ... Przecież jesteś twarda . Jesteś odporna na wszystko . Nie odezwała się . Oddałem jej bluzkę i pognałem szybko przez jej drzwi . Jej mama mnie zauważyła i stanęła zszokowana . Zdębiała po prostu . Aż mi się chciało śmiać . Krzyknąłem do jej mamy jeszcze : - Dziękuję za wszystko ! Pani córka jest niesamowita ! - Tak , to wiem . Astrid ! Możesz mi to wszystko wyjaśnić ? Tylko to zdanie usłyszałem . Przeszedłem szybko przez korytarz otworzyłem swoje drzwi do mieszkania . I cichutko na palcach wróciłem do pokoju . Nie skapnęli się . Ubrałem się szybko i poleciałem jak torpeda do szkoły . Nie chciało mi się , ale chciałem jeszcze spotkać As . Był już dzwonek na lekcje ... Były trzy wolne miejsca . U mnie , albo u innych chłopaków . Wybór oczywiście był dla mnie zrozumiały . Myślałem że usiądzie koło Sączysmarka , albo koło Mieczyka . Sączysmark już grzał miejsce dla Astrid .. Kiedy .. dobrowolnie koło mnie usiadła ! Uśmiechnęła się tylko . Sączysmarkowi oczy prawie wyszły , a Mieczyk wyglądał na takiego co by cieszył się moim szczęściem . - To co ? Dzisiaj w parku po szkole ? - Szepnąłem do niej . - Pewnie . Tylko musimy to szybko zrobić , bo mama zrobiła mi małą awanturę i nie mogę wychodzić . Tylko mogę do szkoły i z powrotem . Oczywiście postawiłam się , chyba mi dała spokój . - No nie dziwię się . Zaśmialiśmy się . Po kilku minutach przyszła do naszej ławki nauczycielka od angielskiego . Zwróciła nam uwagę . - Pani Hofferson i Panie Haddock . Czy nie za dobrze się bawicie ? - Spytała pani wyglądająca na tak 40 lat . - Oo .. Nawet dobrze . Dziękuję za tak zacne pytanie prosze pani . - Masz szczęście że jeszcze bronisz Swojej dziewczyny i siebie . Bo dostalibyście po uwadze . - No , nie powiedziałabym , że jestem jego dziewczyną . - Astrid wszystko tłumaczyła . Wszyscy chłopacy odwrócili się w naszą stronę i odetchnęli z ulgą . Po tej dziwnej lekcji , wyszedłem z klasy i usiadłem na ławce . Mieczyk , oraz Szpadka chcieli mi zadawać dużo pytań . - Czkawka ! Czy to jest możliwe ? Podobno pocałowałeś Astrid ! - Mieczyk się spytał . Chyba nie dowierzał . - A co by było , gdybym powiedział że tak ? - Byłem z tego dumny , że się odważyłem to powiedzieć . Sączysmark stał obrażony . Jego mina wyglądała na mówiącą ,, spadaj głupcze , to moja dziewczyna " Ja i tak się nie odzywałem do niego . Zauważyłem Astrid . Uśmiechnęła się do mnie szczerze . Perspektywa Astrid Odwzajemnił mój uśmiech .* Nie no ! Astrid ! Ty się w nim na prawdę zakochałaś ! * Moje myśli przerwała Heathera . - Cześć , Astrid . Słyszałam że siedziałaś z tym szatynem z zielonymi oczami . Krótko mówiąc z przystojniakiem . Wolny jest ? - Już zaczęła obsypywać mnie pytaniami . - Wolny , wolny ... Za niedługo nie bę... Nie dokończyłam . - To dobrze . Chyba go sobie wezmę . - Przerwała mi . Perspektywa Astrid Byłam zła , jak mogła pytać się czy Czkawka jest wolny !? On jest mój ! Co ja gadam . Przez niego kompletnie się zmieniłam . I mu to zawdzięczam . Z zamkniętej osoby zamieniłam się w otwartą . - Nie ! Chwila ! Heathera . Już za niedługo nie będzie wolny . Będzie ze mną . - zaczęłam sobie stroić fochy na nią . - Ach ?! To więc taką tu prowadzisz grę ! - Chyba już wiedziała o co mi chodzi . - Tak ! I możesz sobie mówić co chcesz .. Ale i tak mnie już pocałował . - Pewnie tylko w policzek ! Bo w usta nie zasługujesz ! Kłóciłyśmy się , chyba Czkawka to nawet widział co my wyprawiamy . Podszedł do nas ... - To przyjdziesz po szkole na te lody ? - Uśmiechnął się . - Tak . Nawet możemy teraz . - Prychnęłam zła . Po szkole ... Perspektywa Czkawki Po lekcji Astrid mnie wyprzedziła i popędzała mnie . Na prawdę chciała ze mną iść . Byłem wniebowzięty . Nie podrywam jej . Teraz ona zaczyna mnie podrywać . - O patrz tam stoi lodziarz . - Odparła szczęśliwa Perspektywa Astrid Zauważyłam Heatherę . Była wściekła . Chciałam ją bardziej wkurzyć i kazałam Czkawce żeby ... - Czkawka pocałuj mnie . - Astrid ?! Tutaj ?! - Był zszokowany . - Tak . Tutaj . Przeszkadza Ci to ? - Nie . Nawet mi się to podoba - dalej był zdziwiony . Po mojej prośbie złapał mnie za biodra i mnie delikatnie podniósł . Pocałował mnie w usta . Ludzie ! Ale on dobrze całuje ! Najlepszy pocałunek w moim życiu . A co najlepsza , Heathera to widziała ! Rozdział 9 ,,Niebo ... Właśnie, pocałunek ." Perspektywa Czkawki O matko ... Jestem w niebie ! Właśnie najładniejsza dziewczyna w szkole kazała mi się pocałować ! Nie dziwię się . Jestem przystojny . - Mówiłem , że będziesz moją dziewczyną . - Ale ja nic o związku nie mówiłam . To był tylko pocałunek . - Nie zwykły pocałunek . Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie . Zauważyłem za krzakami Heatherę . Była nieźle zła ... Ale się tym nie przejmowałem . Cieszyłem się swoim szczęściem . Astrid patrzyła mi się głęboko w oczy . Po tym , wtuliła się we mnie jak w jakiegoś pluszaka . - Czyli dalej nie jesteśmy parą ? - Chciałem jakoś znowu zacząć rozmowę . - Hmm ... Musiałbyś mi udowodnić że mnie kochasz - Zaśmiała się . - A to nie udowodniłem ? Hmm ... Co mam jeszcze zrobić , żebyś była wyłącznie moja ? - Na przykład zaprosić mnie na randkę . Byłem dalej zszokowany całą sprawą ... W końcu nie codziennie człowiek dowiaduje się że taka ładna dziewczyna jak Astrid , każe mi żebym o nią walczył ... - No... Miałem coś zaplanowanego ... Ale chyba Ci się nie spodoba ... - Powiedz gdzie ... - Podskakiwała z wrażenia . - Astrid , spokojnie . Nawet jeszcze lodów nie zjedliśmy . Stoimy tu ponad godzinę ... Widziałem wściekłą Heatherę i pogubiłem się już . - Wściekłą Heatherę powiadasz ? - Kiedy powiedziałem o Heatherze jeszcze bardziej się uśmiechnęła . - No nic, zapraszam Cię w moje ulubione miejsce . Przyjdziesz jutro ? Będę czekał pod blokiem . - Zgadzam się . To co ? Może kupimy już te lody ? Po zjedzeniu lodów , pożegnaliśmy się pocałunkiem . Kiedy już szedłem ona dalej stała i patrzyła się na mnie . Super . Jeszcze potknąłem się głupi o kamień i wpadłem w błoto . No nic . Pralka wszystko spierze . Albo Vanish . Albo Farry xD A nie . Farry jest do mycia naczyń . Za dużo żelków ... Perspektywa Astrid Jestem taka szczęśliwa ... Muszę znaleźć jakąś kreację . W końcu to jakieś jego ulubione miejsce . Ale się podniecam tym wszystkim ^^ Po długim grzebaniu w szafie , znalazłam zwiewną sukienkę w kwiatki . Będzie mi niesamowicie dziwnie w niej chodzić . Zawsze przecież chodzę w spódniczkach albo w spodniach . Mierzenie sukienki przerwał mi dzwonek w komórce . Ktoś dzwonił . No nie ... Heathera . Co ona jeszcze chce ?! - Hej Astrid . - Dotarł do mnie głos Heathery - Cześć . Jeśli chcesz się dalej ze mną kłócić , to rozłącz się najlepiej . - Nie chcę się kłócić . Chcę tylko powiedzieć że Twój Czkawkuś to nie jest taki święty . - A co on zrobił , że tak mówisz -,- Perspektywa Astrid ''' - Czemu tak mówisz ? Chcesz nas pogrążyć, tak ? Nie cieszysz się moim szczęściem ? - Już miałam się rozłączyć gdy ... - Mówię tylko prawdę . Dowiedziałam się od Smarka że założył się z nim kto pierwszy Cię pocałuje . To co mi powiedziała ... Nie mogłam wprost w to uwierzyć . Zbiła mnie z tropu normalnie . - Ale czemu miałabym Ci uwierzyć ? - Nie tylko Smark mi mówił , ale może nawet Szpadka to potwierdzić . Mieczyk też w tym brał udział ... - Nie możliwe ... Nie ! To nie może być tak ! - Nie chcę żebyś się zadurzyła bardziej w tym chłopaku . Nie chcę Cię pogrążyć . Astrid ... przepraszam ... Rozłączyłam się . We mnie gotowała się złość i niechęć do życia . Zaczęłam płakać . Przytuliłam się do poduszki i postanowiłam już nigdy nie wychodzić z pokoju ... Mój płacz usłyszała mama ... - Co się stało Astriś ? Czemu płaczesz kochanie ? - Jak zwykle zatroskana ... Często ta troska była wkurzająca , ale w tym momencie było mi to bardzo potrzebne . - Idź sobie ! Nie chcę już żyć ! - Czemu tak mówisz ? No tak ... chłopak . - Skąd wiesz ? - To ten Czkawka ?! Jak ja mu pokażę ... Pójdę do ogrodnika , weźmie swoją łopatę i walnie go prosto w głowę i w tyłek ! - Mamo , na prawdę dziękuję za taką troskę , ale trochę się zapędziłaś xD Sama się z nim rozprawie . - Postawiłam na swoim . Rozdział 10 ,,Rozprawię się kiedyś z Tobą łobuzie ." '''Perspektywa Astrid Było już ciemno . Kiedy popatrzyłam na zegarek była 3.00 . Przez tego chłopaka to ja zasnąć nie mogę . No właśnie... A może Heathera mówiła prawdę ? A może kłamała ? W każdym bądź razie z Czkawką nie chodzę i mi z tym dobrze . Jutro jest sobota . Ma mnie wziąć w swoje ulubione miejsce więc zrobi się piekło . Musi w końcu zrozumieć że z taką dziewczyną się nie zadziera . Zgasiłam światło w lampce nocnej , odłożyłam książkę i przykryłam się kołdrą . Szybko po tym zasnęłam. Perspektywa Czkawki Popatrzyłem na budzik . 4.00 ... Obawiam się że Astrid nie spodoba się to miejsce , jest takim jakby to powiedzieć , krytykiem . No nic . Z małą rezygnacją położyłem się na łóżku , Szczerbatek wskoczył mi na brzuch, no trochę bolało . Bo przecież to labrador . I obaj zasnęliśmy . PORANEK ... - Oj no już , mamo . Już wstaję , jeszcze pięć minut ! A zamiast mamy widziałem przed sobą Szczerbatka . - Przestań mnie lizać ! Haha . Szczerbatek , jesteś moją nową mamą xD - Zaraz ! - Pobudziłem się . - Muszę się przygotować ! Gdzie moja odżywka ?! Szczerbatek ! Nie ! Oddaj moje ubrania , ty gadzie ty . I oczywiście... Kiedy odwróciłem wzrok , zauważyłem tylko ogon . Pięknie . Żałuję że miałem otwarte drzwi . Zbiegłem po schodach w piżamie i zauważyłem Szczerba . Wyszedł na dwór . Super , co za pies... Szybko pobiegłem. Byłem już przed domem . Zamorduję tego psa ! I czemu mamy przed domem staw ! :C Szczerbatek wrzucił wszystkie moje ubrania do stawu i usiadł grzecznie . Jego uczy wyglądały na przepraszające . A ja musiałem tam jeszcze wejść . Kiedy wszedłem poczułem że mi zimno . Ale co poradzę ! Woda jest lodowata . Kiedy już zbierałem wszystkie ubrania , zobaczyłem przechodzące przez chodnik dziewczyny . Koło 15 lat . Popatrzyły się na mnie i zzachichotały . - To Twój pies ?- Zapytała jedna z dziewczyn . - A jeżeli tak to co ?! Za takie głupstwa go właśnie kocham . Pies do mnie podszedł i polizał mnie na znak dalszej przyjaźni . - No nic . Wiesz , nawet fajny , tylko to bardziej nam chodzi o Ciebie przystojniaku . - Druga dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się . Uśmiech był ohydny . Jej zęby wyglądały na takie , które były nie myte przez co najmniej 5 lat . Już się na nie nie patrzyłem. Nawet się nie odzywałem . Zauważyłem Astrid i Szpadkę . One też tu przyszły . Super w takim momencie . Te drugie dziewczyny zrezygnowały z rozmowy i sobie poszły . Pomachały mi i zrobiły serduszko z dłoni . Później zrobiły znak żebym zadzwonił . Głupie , nawet nie mam ich numeru . - Jak tam kąpiel ? - Szpadka się zaśmiała . Byłem zdziwiony . Astrid nic się nie odzywała , może ma zły dzień ? - Szpadka , mówiłam Ci że to zły pomysł - szepnęła Astrid do Szpadki . Zapomniałem że ja dalej byłem w tym stawie . Ech , no super ... Perspektywa Astrid Nie wiem czemu , ale podoba mi się to jak się tak do mnie uśmiecha i marszczy czoło ze zdziwienia . Aż mi się chce śmiać . Ale jak chciał to ma . Będzie miał nauczkę. - Cześć Czkawka . - Powiedziałam sucho . - No cześć - chciało mi się śmiać bo podskakiwał z zimna . - Możecie tu poczekać ? Muszę się przebrać, bo inaczej się nie da. Ja nie wiem co z tym psem jest . - Poprosił o poczekanie . No i czekałyśmy. Była niedaleko ławeczka więc usiadłyśmy na niej i słuchałyśmy śpiewu ptaków . Słońce tak raziło że nie wytrzymałyśmy i poszłyśmy do cienia . Siedziałyśmy pod drzewem . Pod płaczącą wierzbą . Perspektywa Czkawki Wlazłem cały mokry do środka . Kiedy mama przygotowywała śniadanie , zdębiała . - Mamo nic nie mów . Kolejny wybryk Szczerbatka . - No dobrze synku . Muszę Ci wyprać piżamę , bo masz kilka glonów i kijanek na sobie . - Co gdzie ?! - OBRACAŁEM SIĘ PRZESTRASZONY Z MYŚLĄ ŻE NA MNIE SĄ KIJANKI . - Oj , no już . Spokojnie . To tylko małe żabki . - Uśmiechnęła się - A gdybyś mogła to ze mnie zdjąć !? - Odwagi to ty nie masz po ojcu . O . O wilku mowa . Do domu wszedł mężczyzna o rudych włosach . Nigdy bym w to nie uwierzył że to mój ojciec , ale i tak jestem do niego mocno przywiązany tak jak i do Szczerba . - Synu , idź szybko zdejmij piżamę i się przebierz . - Rozkazała mama Kiedy już pobiegłem po schodach cieszyłem się szczęściem mamy . Ostatnie to co zobaczyłem to , to że tata pocałował ją w czoło i się lekko uśmiechnął . Do mojego pokoju wszedł Szczerbatek . Dalej byłem trochę na niego zły, ale jak można wziąć czyjeś ubrania i wrzucić je do stawu !? Moja krew XD Przygotowałem sobie ubrania . Zamknąłem drzwi na wypadek żeby znowu Szczerbatek nie wybiegł na podwórko . No i jak podejrzewałem . Wziął moje ubrania do pyska i próbował uciec . - O nie , nie . Tym razem Ci się nie uda - Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko dumny z siebie . Szczerbo tylko zaskamlał i wydawał mi się oburzony. No co ?! Chciałem go trochę przechytrzyć xD - No super . Ubrania w ślinie . Szczerbatek ! Kiedy Ci się to znudzi !? Znowu zacząłem szukać nowych ubrań . Znalazłem zielone spodnie do tego czarny t-shirt i brązowe tenisówki . Szybko się ubrałem i poszedłem do łazienki . Uczesałem sobie włosy i zauważyłem że mam dwa malutkie warkoczyki . Jakim cudem ?! Ale pomyślałem że nawet spoko wyglądam i nawet będzie to bardziej działało na dziewczyny. I tak jestem przystojny . Umyłem zęby i wróciłem na podwórko . Czekały tam znudzone dziewczyny . Rozdział 11 ,,Kolejny zaliczony stawek... Żel i tajemnicza osoba." Perspektywa Czkawki Biegłem tak szybko do nich że nie zauważyłem jak Szczerbatek się pod moimi nogami położył. Potknąłem się i oczywiście wpadłem do stawu . Już mi się to znudziło . - Szczerbatek ! - Krzyknąłem na cały głos zły . Dziewczyny się śmiały , a ja znowu byłem wkurzony XD - Tym razem nie odpuszczę ! Do domu , ale już ! Szczerbatek zaskamlał smutny , opuścił na dół swój ogon i mnie posłuchał . - No. Nie złość się . Przynajmniej będziesz czysty ! - Zaśmiała się Szpadka Nawet się nie odezwałem . One dalej czekały po wierzbą a ja cały mokry . Zawróciłem do domu . Mama robiła spaghetti , ojciec oglądał Kuchenne Rewolucje , Szczerbatek siedział na szafie , a ja mokry . Co ?! Na szafie ?! Chciałem się ocknąć , ale dalej tam siedział . - Syneczku , czy możesz zdjąć Szczer... - Mama znowu stała jak sparaliżowana . Miała otworzoną buzię . - To ja idę przygotowywać pralkę . - Zmieniła temat . Wkurzony podreptałem powoli do swojego pokoju . Cel : Umyć się , przebrać , zamknąć za sobą drzwi i skoczyć przez okno . To ostatnie powinienem wziąć najbardziej pod uwagę . Perspektywa Astrid - Astrid , co ty taka smutna siedzisz ? - Szpadka chciała zacząć jakoś temat , bo było 5 minut ciszy . - Wolisz nie wiedzieć . - Mruknęłam - Możesz mi zawsze powiedzieć - Uśmiechnęła się . - Jak mógł . - Astrid , ale co mógł ? - Heathera do mnie zadzwoniła... Powiedziała mi przez telefon że Czkawka się z chłopakami zakładał . No i co ?! Mam jej uwierzyć ? - Wygadałam się... ale to nawet dobrze , bo może mi pomoże w tej sprawie . - O co się zakładał ? Rozmowę przerwał Czkawka. Podbiegł do nas i mnie pocałował . Oczywiście nie stawiałam oporu , bo to uczucie było nawet całkiem fajne . Widziałam jak Szpadka otworzyła buzię ze zdziwienia . Kiedy pocałunek się skończył... - No właśnie o to . - Dokończyłam . - O co dziewczyny ? - Uśmiechnął się szczerze . - O nic . - Nie chciałam poruszać na razie tego tematu . Dopiero po naszej ,,randce" o tym z nim porozmawiam. Perspektywa Czkawki Już miałem się Astrid spytać o której się spotkamy, gdy Szpadka się na mnie wrogo popatrzyła. Kopnęła mnie . - Ała! Szpadka! Za co ? - Rozmasowywałem bolące miejsce . - Za to że... Zobaczyłem Astrid , jak zrobiła jej znak żeby chyba nic nie mówiła. - Za to że makaron się skończył . I że fajna dzisiaj wiosna tej jesieni o chłodzie zimy i lata. - Dopiero później Szpadka zrozumiała bezsens swojego wytłumaczenia . - Hehe, to ja sobie może pójdę . - Szpadka powoli się wycofywała. Astrid też chciała już iść. Zatrzymałem ją , jej oczy wyglądały na takie , które zaraz musiałyby uronić łzy. - Ja też sobie pójdę . - Astrid już na mnie nie patrzyła. - Poczekaj. Najpierw mi powiedz kiedy mam po Ciebie przyjść. - O siedemnastej czekaj pod blokiem . Kiedy już to powiedziała , uciekła . Nie wiedziałem dokładnie o co jej chodzi . No nic , idę sobie robić fryz . Szczęśliwy że dzisiaj sobota , pobiegłem do mieszkania . To co tam zobaczyłem... I usłyszałem... - Ałuuuu ! Ałuuuu ! - Szczerbatek wył jak opętany . - Tralalalala ! - Mama już śpiewała . - Mamo ! Błagam ! Bo Szczerbatek będzie miał fazy , i będzie mi śpiewał w pokoju . Mama posłuchała mojej prośby . A Szczerbatek dalej wył. - Ałuu , hau hau XD - Szczerbatek ! Błagam ! Choć dzisiaj mnie posłuchaj ! Nie masz lepszego zajęcia ? - No czeeść - Nie wiarygodne . Szczerbatek mówił! - Hau hau ! - Teraz też wył . Ale już nie mówił po ludzku . Czy to te żelki tak na mnie działają ? Walnąłem się mocno w czoło żeby się ocknąć i poszedłem do łazienki . - Tato?! Gdzie jest mój żel ?! - Krzyknąłem do ojca . - A to nie ma go tam ? - Tata spytał zdziwiony . - No , jak się pytam gdzie jest , no to jasne że nie ma ! Popatrzyłem na każdy skrawek mieszkania . Dopiero Szczerbatka znalazłem w drugiej łazience . Dokładniej mojej . Szczerbatek miał w pysku mój żel i unosił go nad muszlą klozetową . Nie chciałem żeby mój żel wpadł do ubikacji ! - Szczerbatku , zostaw . - Powoli zbliżałem się do mojego walniętego zwierzaka . - No nie ! Szczerbatek ! Musiałeś ten akurat żel ?! Mogłeś sobie wziąć Farry ! Lepsza rozrywka . - Krzyknąłem z rezygnacją . I oczywiście to co najbardziej mi w tej chwili było potrzebne wpadło do toalety . Szukałem po szufladach czy może bym jeszcze znalazł drugą sztukę . Niestety. Nie znalazłem . Pobiegłem szybko do pokoju i szukałem swojego czarnego portfela . Była ostatnia okazja . Miałem jeszcze trzy godziny . Prawie cały poranek zajęło mi zbieranie ubrań ze stawu , uciszanie Szczerba i bieganie za moim walniętym zwierzakiem . Ale za to go kocham . Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie i wróciłem do poszukiwań . Znalazłem portfel i poszedłem na skróty do sklepu . Zacząłem sobie śpiewać piosenkę , którą mnie mama nauczyła : Nad morzem , stał kołeczek , a na kołku był wierzchołek Na wierzchołku , siedział zając , i nóżkami przebierając śpiewał tak : Moje nogi , pachną cudnie , rano , w wieczór i w południe , a najbardziej , pachną latem . Zajeżdżają aromatem leśnych ziół. Gdy powąchasz jedną nogę , to upadniesz na podłogę . Gdy powąchasz obie nogi, to nie wstaniesz z tej podłogi , siabada. Łysy ojciec , łysa matka , łysy sąsiad i sąsiadka, a ja także łysy byłem i się z łysą ożeniłem siabada . Łysy ksiądz nas błogosławił , łysy organista grał , a po roku , coś przybyło i to także łyse było siabada . Kiedy już przestałem śpiewać , byłem już na miejscu . Otworzyłem drzwi i... - No super zamknięte . - Mruknąłem zły . - A może jeszcze będzie w K_OSMETIQ ? - Dawałem sobie nadzieję . Sklep kosmetyczny był kilka metrów dalej . Nie wiem co mnie wzięło na ten sklep . Zacząłem znowu nucić piosenkę . Po drodze spotkałem te dwie dziewczyny co mnie widziały jak byłem w stawie . Udawałem że ich nie widzę . Nie chciałem żeby ze mną rozmawiały . Wręcz miałem małe obrzydzenie kiedy na nie patrzyłem . Założyłem kaptur i stwierdziłem że mnie nie zobaczą . Mój mózg dobrze wymyślił. Udało się . A do tego już widziałem budynek . Zawsze tu kupowałem moje żele . Poprawiłem włosy i wszedłem do środka . Było tam pełno ludzi . - Dzień dobry . - Powiedziałem wesoło do sprzedawczyń . - A dobry , dobry . - Uśmiechnęły się i odparły chórem . - Czy jest może ten żel co zawsze u was kupuję ? - Modliłem się w myślach . - Niestety , Czkawka . Wyprzedano . Były na promocji . - Już nie były takie uśmiechnięte jak na początku . - No nic , to dziękuję. - Uśmiechnąłem się udawając że wszystko jest okej . Kiedy już wyszedłem ze sklepu zawiedziony , zawróciłem do domu . Kogoś przypadkiem ominąłem . To... To była blondynka o brązowych oczach . Miała zielone tenisówki , białe jeansy i szarą bluzkę . Zawsze była tą jedyną moją . To moja dawna miłość . Ale to było trzy lata temu . Jeszcze byliśmy takimi starszymi szczeniakami , które nie wiedziały co to jest miłość . Minęły trzy lata i prosze . Każda do mnie zarywa i zaczynam kochać się w Astrid . Ta moja dawna miłość miała na imię Fidan . Cofnąłem się powoli i zaczepiłem ją . - Cześć . - Odezwałem się . - Yy, cześć , czy my przypadkiem się nie znamy ? - Chyba zaczynała sobie przypominać przeszłość - Tak . Fidan . Pamiętasz mnie jeszcze ? - Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko . - Marysia ? - Jaka Marysia ? XD - Zapytałem zdziwiony . Trochę byłem obrażony bo jestem chłopakiem a nie dziewczyną . Sama wypowiedziała imię żeńskie . - Nie no, żartuję . Czy to ty Czkawka ?! - No wow . - Zacząłem fochać . Tak jak Szczerbatek przy stole kiedy nic nie dostaje do jedzenia. Rzuciła mi się na szyję . Chciała mnie ucałować. - Czkawka ! - Była taka szczęśliwa . - O nie . Bez całusów mi tu , dobrze ?! Mam dziewczynę . - Zacząłem się przechwalać . - I co ? Dalej jesteś takim podrywaczem jak trzy lata temu ? - A może i jestem . Tylko że bardziej to dziewczyny mnie podrywają . - Wystawiłem jej język. - Z charakteru to ty się nie zmieniłeś . Ale za to z wyglądu tak . Czkawka ! Schudłeś ! Podaj mi sposób na dietę ! A jakie włosy ?! Sam robisz sobie warkoczyki ? - Znowu zaczynała gadać . Nie lubiłem jak Fidan cały czas do mnie mówiła . Dla tego z nią zerwałem trzy lata temu . Za gadulstwo . Bardzo mi to przeszkadzało . W sumie nie tylko mnie , przyjaciele się od niej odwrócili , ja i nawet już prawie rodzice jej przeszli na załamanie nerwowe . Dalej była do mnie przytulona . Już miałem jej powiedzieć że przytyła , ale trochę nie wypada . Wymazałem sobie z głowy tą myśl i wróciłem do ,,hugowania ;D " Perspektywa Astrid Nie chce mi się do tego sklepu iść . Ale musze sobie kupić tusz do rzęs . Skończył mi się . Przypadkiem zobaczyłam przytulającego Czkawkę do jakieś blondynki . * O nie . To już za dużo . Najpierw zakład , później blondynka... Czy ja jestem jakąś zabawką ?! ''' Byłam wręcz oburzona zachowaniem Czkawki . Jakby nigdy nic , poszłam do sklepu udawając że ich nie widzę . '''Kochani ? XD Czy mi się zdaje czy ja was za bardzo rozpieszczam wstawiając nexty codziennie ? xD Może pójdę na małą emeryturkę z przerwami :P ? xd Ale powiem tak : Kocham pisać nexty i czytać wasze komy :3 <3 Rozdział 12 ,,Pakuj się dalej w kłopoty , to się pogrążysz" Weszłam do sklepu , szukałam tuszu do rzęs , wyciągnęłam portfel i kupiłam produkt . Potem jakby nigdy nic przeszłam koło rozmawiającego Czkawki i jakiejś dziewczyny . Jeszcze wcześniej założyłam kaptur . - Cześć Czkawka . - Powiedziałam do mojego podrywacza takim głosem żeby nie poznał . - Cześć . Znaczy Dzień dobry . - Poprawił się . Myślał że ja starszą osobą jestem ! - Czy mogła by pani wskazać drogę do uniwersytetu ? Fidan musi tam już być , ale nie wie gdzie to jest . Ja z resztą też nie wiem . Zdjęłam kaptur i chwilę popatrzyłam się złośliwie na Czkawkę . - Tak . Najpierw idź prawo , zobaczysz tam takiego pana leżącego zawsze na hamaku . Zawsze tam jest . Później skręć w lewo , będzie tam pomnik , no i pójdź prosto i trafisz . Kiedy już wskazałam drogę prychnęłam zła i odwróciłam się . Zawróciłam do domu . Pobiegłam sprintem , żeby mnie nie zatrzymał . No , ale dogonił mnie. - Astrid , zatrzymaj się ! Haha , nie poznałem Cię nawet . - Czy ty sumienia i litości nie masz !? - Krzyczałam na cały głos zła . Co z tego że na ulicy . - Astrid , co się dzieje ? Miałem Ci przedstawić Fidan ! - Myślałam że przestaniesz z tym podrywaniem ! Najpierw zakład , później ta dziewczyna , co może jeszcze ?! - Dalej krzyczałam . Ludzie zrobili okrąg wokół nas i słuchali . - Aaa, o Fidan mówisz ? - Uśmiechnął się . - Ty dalej nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji ! - Miałem Ci o wszystkim powiedzieć . Nawet nie chciałam go słuchać . Dostał po prostu z liścia , krótko mówiąc . Rozmasowywał bolący policzek a ja poprawiłam torbę i się odwróciłam , pobiegłam do domu . Perspektywa Czkawki - A wy co tu tak stoicie ?! - Krzyknąłem zły , nie wiedziałem o co chodzi . - Uuu , ostra ta Twoja dziewczyna . Powiem Ci tak koleś , jak coś jej złego zrobiłeś , to ona nie odpuści . Nie zadzieraj lepiej z takim charakterem . - Jeden z przechodniów się odezwał . Po tym co powiedział ten przechodni , ciałem byłem na ulicy , a myślami gdzie indziej . Dokładnie to nie rozumiałem o co mu chodziło , bo niby co ja zrobiłem Astrid ?! Postanowiłem wrócić do domu , zamknąć się w pokoju i wszystko przemyśleć . Szedłem truchtem do mojego rodzinnego bloku w którym mieszkałem , schody były takie długie... kiedy dotarłem na miejsce , otworzyłem drzwi i rzuciłem się na łóżko . Do mojego pokoju weszła moja ,,przecudowna" siostrzyczka . Ma 6 lat . Nie lubię dzieci . Gdybym ja sobie przypomniał co ona zrobiła Szczerbatkowi rok temu... - Uwaga... Czkaka... pokaze Ci mojom nowom pasjem ! - Dziecko jak dziecko , jeszcze tak dobrze mówić nie umie . - Sali , błagam Cię ! Nie mam na imię Czkaka tylko Czkawka ! - Mruknąłem zły i wystawiłem jej język . Do mojego pokoju wlazł Szczerbo . Tylko kompletnie inny . * Biedny pies. Miał na pysku czerwoną szminkę i był ubrany w sukienkę . - Sali ! Ile razy Ci mówiłem , że Szczerbatek to nie jest zabawka ! - Krzyczałem zły . - Ale , Szczelbatek to jest dziewczynka , ja też jestem dziewczynką i ubieram siem w sukienki . - Ech . Szczerbatek to jest chłopak . I skąd masz szminkę ?! - Mamusia . - Co mamusia ? - Mamusia mi dała szminkem . - Masz zdjąć Szczerbatkowi tą sukienkę i umyć mu pysk ! * Ile razy jej mówiłem , że Szczerbatek to nie jest przedmiot !? I tak nie słucha . Sali posmutniała . Ale i tak musiałem jej kiedyś to powiedzieć , że jest nie odpowiedzialna ! Poszła sobie . - W końcu . - Odetchnąłem z ulgą . * O co tej Astrid chodziło ? Minęła godzina . Już była 17.00 . Właśnie o tej godzinie mieliśmy z Astrid iść na ,,randkę" . Dla pewności , wysłałem jej SMS'a ,, Czekam pod blokiem . " Pięć minut później odpisała mi ,, Spadaj głąbie , już dla Ciebie nie będę istniała ." Napisałem jej później : ,, Typowa Astrid . To czekam " Nic jednak nie odpisała . Później usłyszałem jakby jakiś kamień uderzył w moje okno . To była Astriś. - To idziesz czy nie ?! - Krzyknęła. Nie odezwałem się . Poprawiłem włosy i zszedłem na dół . Czekała tam zniecierpliwiona Astrid. - Czyli dalej nie dasz mi szansy żebym wszystko wytłumaczył ? - Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. - Ja już znam prawdę . - Prychnęła zła. - Tak ? To niby skąd wiesz że Fidan to moja była i dalsza znajoma ? Zrobiła minę takiego zdziwionego dzieciaka . - No dobrze . To Ci odpuszczę słodka mordko . A co powiesz z zakładem ?! - Z jakim zakładem ? - Osłupiałem . - No , przecież założyłeś się z Sączysmarkiem kto pierwszy mnie pocałuje ! - Co ? To jakieś bujdy ! Nigdy bym Ci tego nie zrobił ! Nie patrzyła się na mnie . Nie chciała mi pokazać swoich pięknych błękitnych oczu oraz rysu twarzy . - Czyli w takim razie Heathera kłamała ? - Patrzyła się w swoje zielone tenisówki . - No jasne . Astriś , zależy mi na Tobie . - Uśmiechnąłem się . Zmusiłem ją do popatrzenia na mnie . - Mnie też na Tobie zależy . - Powiedziała to powoli , jakby coś ją zmusiło do powiedzenia tego. *Yay! Lakukaracza! Robimy imprezę ! ;D Właśnie chyba wyznaliśmy sobie miłość !* Perspektywa Astrid *Nie no , coraz bardziej mi odwala przez tego chłopaka . * - Ale już nie pójdziemy na ,,randkę" - Odparłam . - Pójdziemy w poniedziałek . - Odezwał się . Później się rozeszliśmy bez pożegnania . Chyba obydwaj mocno oberwaliśmy z tymi kłótniami . Zbliżała się noc więc , postanowiłam zasnąć szybciej niż zawsze . Odłożyłam książkę ,,Niezgodna" na półkę i zgasiłam światło w lampce nocnej . Niedziela szybko przeleciała i zbliżał się poniedziałek . Dzień naszej randki . Obudził mnie głośny budzik w komórce : Astrid , wstawaj , wstawaj , bo ktoś Ci zje żelki" Zerwałam się z łóżka , znalazłam sobie niebieską bluzkę , hit sezonu czyli żółtą spódnicę , dość inną . I fioletowe converse'y . Spięłam sobie włosy w naturalny warkocz i związałam go brązową gumką . Zjadłam łapczywie śniadanie i pobiegłam szybko do szkoły . *Całe szczęście że szkoła jest blisko.* Otworzyłam drzwi i pierwsze co miałam zrobić , to przywitać się z moim ,,nie jeszcze" chłopakiem . Był tam Mieczyk , Sączysmark , oraz Szpadka . Podeszłam do nich . Wszyscy byli mocno zdziwieni . Ale nie przejmowałam się tym . Zauważyłam 6 chłopaków , którzy patrzyli się na mnie . Byli chyba załamani że idę do Czkawki . - No cześć . - Przywitał mnie Czkawka. Czkawka objął mnie ramieniem i pocałował delikatnie w policzek . No , przyznam . Mam mętlik w głowie przez niego . Trochę to nawet zmieniło w moim życiu . Zobaczyłam wkurzonego Sączysmarka , oraz Heatherę . Są siebie warci . Rozdział 13 ,,Fajnie się zaczyna - Inwazja Astrid na sklepy w galerii. Perspektywa Czkawki Głównie to nie rozmawialiśmy . W Astrid wpatrywałem się jak w obraz . Te jej piękne błękitne oczy , piękniejsze od rozgwieżdżonego nieba , bądź morza . Blond włosy , i te jej miny pokazujące wszystkie swoje emocje . Jej śmiech jest taki wyróżniony . Mógłbym sobie to nagrać i ustawić w telefonie jako dzwonek . Mały fajny nosek , oraz ten jej diaboliczny charakter . Astrid też się na mnie patrzyła . Wpatrywanie się w siebie przerwała nam Szpadka. - Ej , zakochani , dzwonek na lekcje . Astriś mnie walnęła w ramię . - Właśnie słodka mordko . Dzwonek na lekcje . - Wystawiła mi język . Po wejściu do klasy uśmiechnęła się do siebie z zadowoleniem . Usiedliśmy razem, wypakowaliśmy zeszyty. Jeszcze nauczycielki tu nie było . - Ej , co teraz mamy ? - Szepnąłem do Sączysmarka pytająco. - Histe . - Odpowiedział posłusznie . - Ooł , nic nie umiem . - Zrobiłem minę takiego głupka . - A dokładniej to piszemy działówkę . - Mieczyk dopowiedział. - O nie ! Nie umiem ! - Krzyknąłem z Astrid chórem . Zaśmialiśmy się . Po 5 minutach weszła do klasy brunetka o brązowych oczach . W wieku około 40 lat . Niska , zdecydowana i stanowcza . - Dzień dobry . - Powiedziała nauczycielka. - Dzieeń dooobry ! - Odpowiedzieliśmy wszyscy , jak w przedszkolu , przez zjedzeniem śniadania . - Zapowiadałam, że będzie dziś sprawdzian . Ale zapomniałam przynieść testów i dzisiaj nie napiszecie , więc dopiero w następnym tygodniu . - Uśmiechnęła się . Wszyscy byli zadowoleni , jednak zapomnieli o nauczycielce. - Ale jeszcze nie dokończyłam . - Takie napięcie... - Macie napisać kto to Zawisza Czarny , kiedy zmarł i opisać Grunwald . I to na jutro ! - Nieee - Wszyscy krzyknęli z rezygnacją . Lekcja normalna, czyli nudna, jak zwykle nic z niej nie rozumiałem i patrzyłem cały czas w okno . Dobrze , że nic nie zauważyła . Wyszedłem z klasy. Pierwsze co to mnie zatrzymał Sączysmark. - Jeszcze raz ją przytulisz, pocałujesz lub coś do niej powiesz dostaniesz w swoją piękną twarzyczkę i będzie cała zmasakrowana ! - Zagroził mi. - Oj no prosze. Może i jestem przystojny, ale bardziej na dziewczyny lecę z charakteru . - Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i usiadłem na ławce . On tylko przewrócił oczami . Zauważyłem Astrid, jak dziewczyny ją okrążyły i obsypywały ją pytaniami. * Ja już wiem o co im chodzi. O mnie . * Perspektywa Astrid Nie spodziewałam się takiego ,,napadu" na mnie przez dziewczyny. Zapomniały, że to ja jestem najładniejsza w szkole, nie one. Cały czas pytają się o Czkawkę. To trochę wkurzające. Ale jeżeli mój Czkawkuś mnie tak kocha, to na pewno zgodzi się iść na zakupy. *Buahahaha XD* - Ej to on jest taki romantyczny ? - Już zaczynała Sasha. - Był kiedyś u Ciebie w domu ? - Pytała zniecierpliwiona Sabina - Na pierwsze pytanie odpowiem: Nie jest. No może trochę. Na drugie pytanie odpowiem: Był. Na moim balkonie. Gadaliśmy całą noc, a kiedy chciałam się przebrać, podglądał mnie. - O matko ! Podglądał Cię ? Ja też tak chcę ! - Sabina nie mogła się opamiętać. - Kobieto, nie chciałabyś. - Kłamałam. * No sorry, chciałam tylko je trochę od niego odtrącić, żeby nie myślały że to taki mądrala jest. Tak na prawdę uwielbiam, jak się do mnie uśmiecha, robi głupkowate miny i czasami stroi fochy. Jest dosyć śmieszny.* Po małym kłamstwie, zadzwonił głośno dzwonek. Zostało 5 lekcji... Ech i każda lekcja jest nudna. 5 LEKCJI PÓŹNIEJ ;_; Zadzwonił dzwonek, zarobiłam jedynkę , tak zacnie. I kilka czwórek. To już nie takie zacne. Czkawka wyszedł szybko z klasy i do mnie podszedł. - To co jak? Kiedy ta randka ? - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - O 17. Czkawkuś ? - Zrobiłam takie słodkie oczka jak Wichurka przy stole. - Tak, kochanie ? - Odważył się. A to dopiero mądrala. - Pójdziemy na zakupy do galerii ? Nie mam sukienek, a w czymś muszę przecież iść z Tobą. *Mam nadzieję że go przechytrzę.* - Ech... - Zaczynał się wykręcać . - Proszę, proszę, proszę ! - Ach, ja zawsze działam takimi oczami na chłopaków. - No dobra. - Tym razem nie był już taki uśmiechnięty. Nie rozmawialiśmy przez drogę. Za to ja byłam zadowolona. Kiedy już dotarliśmy na miejsce, coś mi powiedział . - Idź na te sklepy z ubraniami , a ja pójdę pooglądać wiertarki. - Uśmiechnął się. * Serio?! Na wiertarki? Co chłopaki widzą w stolarstwie?* *Teraz go przechytrzę.* - Ooł, Czkawka, portfela zapomniałam. - Mówiłam śmiejąc się . - Tak myślałem. - Mruknął pod nosem. Dał mi stówę. Chuchnęłam w pieniądza i się rozeszliśmy. Do każdego sklepu wchodziłam . Oczywiście tego z odzieżą. Jednak nie było sukienki jakiej chciałam. Zauważyłam jeszcze jeden sklep. Jedynie w nim nie byłam. Weszłam tam i się przywitałam . - Dzień dobry . - Uśmiechnęłam się. - Dzień dobry. W czym mogę pomóc ? - Odwzajemniła sprzedawczyni uśmiech. - Szukam jakiejś czarnej sukienki . - Hmm... Myślę, że błękitna podkreśliła by pani kolor oczu. *Nie lubię kolorowych sukienek ! Ale może bardziej bym się w niej spodobała Czkawce ?* - No niech będzie. Ma pani błękitną ? - Tak, już pani daję. Proszę później zmierzyć ją. Kiedy już sprzedawczyni dała mi sukienkę, pobiegłam sprintem do przymierzalni. Perspektywa Czkawki - Dobra, wiertarka kupiona... NO CO ?! Nie mogłem się oprzeć tej pięknej wiertarce ! Teraz tylko trzeba poszukać Astrid. Poszukam ją w Housie . Kiedy byłem już na miejscu musiałem się kogoś zapytać czy ją widzieli. - Witam. Czy widziała pani średniego wzrostu blondynkę o niebieskich oczach ? - O tak ! Jest piękna ! teraz przymierza sukienkę . Możesz poczekać. Jest tam ławeczka. Oczywiście nie zamierzałem czekać, tylko popatrzeć w której przymierzalni jest Astrid. Typowy ze mnie podglądacz i podrywacz prawda ? :D O ! tam jest!* Perspektywa Astrid - Nie, jakaś za bardzo zwiewna. Nie kupię jej. - Oj, Astrid pięknie w niej wyglądasz. - Nie wiedziałam kto to powiedział. Sięgnęłam po torebkę i nie patrząc do tyłu walnęłam tą osobę. Później się odwróciłam. Za mną leżał Czkawka! Wyglądał na nieprzytomnego. - O nie! Co ja zrobiłam?! Co ja mam teraz zrobić? * Co ja teraz zrobię?! Porzucić go tutaj ? Pogrzebać go ? A może jeszcze żyje?!* - Zrobić mu usta usta ? Nie... fuu jeszcze nie jestem na to gotowa. Szminka mi się zmarnuje. *Chyba nie mam wyjścia. Ludzie! Ale ja panikuję.* Westchnęłam. Nabrałam powietrza i schyliłam się. Zamknęłam oczy. Wiedziałam co się teraz stanie a tu... Czkawka pocałował mnie w usta! - Ty draniu ! Jak mogłeś mnie tak przestraszyć? - Złościłam się. - Jednak czasami warto udawać nieprzytomnego. - Uśmiechnął się do siebie zadowolony. - Hej, dzieciaki, co tu się dzieje ? Czemu ten chłopak leży na podłodze ? - Sprzedawczyni była zszokowana widokiem. - Ym, no to ja kupuję tą sukienkę. - Zmieniłam temat. - Sześćdziesiąt dziewięć złoty i dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć groszy. Zapłaciłam. - Dziękuję i zapraszamy ponownie. - Sprzedawczyni była ponura. Po wyjściu ze sklepu wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. - Buahahah ! - Wybuchnęłam śmiechem. Nie zauważyłam przechodzących ludzi którzy dziwnie się na nas patrzyli. - I ta jej bezcenna mina ! - Czkawka już zaczynał płakać ze śmiechu. Przypomniałam sobie jednak co on zrobił w sklepie. Walnęłam go w ramię. - Ała ! Za co ? - Rozmasowywał bolące miejsce. - Dobrze Ci. Oszukałeś mnie! - Oj no Astriś, przecież czasami warto udawać nieprzytomnego. - Mówił tak poważnie że... - Nie no, nie mogę! Jak mówisz tak poważnie , to tak marszczysz czoło, że to wygląda śmiesznie. - Ach tak? To ty myślisz, że jesteś najpiękniejsza. - Już zaczynał się ze mną drażnić. - A gdyby tak, to co ? - O kurcze. Nie wiem co ja powiedziałem. Co ja powiedziałem ? - Mruknął pod nosem, a później się siebie zapytał. - Nie no, Czkawka rządzisz. Gorszego dowcipnisia nie widziałam. - No właśnie. Gorszego dowcipnisia nie widziałaś. - Wymądrzył się. - Chwila... Gorszego ? - Mój Czkawkuś w tej chwili dopiero się kapnął. - Wracamy ? - Zapytałam. - Poczekaj, jeszcze kupimy sobie po lodzie amerykańskim. - Ale ja nie ma... - No przecież Ci dałem stówę. A sukienka kosztowała siedemdziesiąt złotych. * Ups, no to wpadłam. Kupiłam sobie jeszcze torebkę.* - Trzydzieści złotych mi zginęło. - Okłamałam mojego podrywacza. - Ach tak ? A co to za jakiś rachunek ? - No dobra, wygrałeś. Kupiłam torebkę. - No i wszystko jasne. - Uśmiechnął się. - Jak będziemy częściej w tej galerii to ja zbankrutuję - Mruknął pod nosem. - Co tam mruczysz pod nosem ? - Nic, nic. Wiejemy z tego piekielnego budynku. Były ruchome schody, więc na prawdę zejście było do prawdy banalne. Jak już byliśmy na zewnątrz torba wydawała mi się ciężka. Dałam ją Czkawce. - Masz. Dla mnie za ciężka. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego szeroko. - Ja z tą babą nie wytrzymam. - Mruknął Kiedy szłam chodnikiem , były pasy i właśnie przez nie musieliśmy obydwojga przejść. Usłyszałam rozpędzony samochód. Myślałam, że zdążę przejść przez pasy... Hałas był coraz głośniejszy... Powoli szłam przez nie i... - Astrid uważaj ! - Krzyknął Czkawka. Szybko wszedł na pasy i mnie obronił. Rozpędzone auto przejechało szybko. Pewnie kierowca nawet nie zauważył przechodzących pieszych. Ludzie byli zszokowani. Patrzyli się na nas. Byłam przerażona. - Astrid, nic Ci nie jest ?! - Niepokoił się. - Nic. A Tobie ? - Trochę mnie boli noga. - No to po randce. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że Czkawka to spoko gość. Obronił mnie i to dla mnie taki : Treser smoków, który lata na smoku, czarnym gadzie, i to ostatni ze swojego gatunku. Czyli obydwaj są wyjątkowi. Gdyby tak tego smoka... do Szczerbatka, psa Czkawkusia to byłoby całkiem ok. - Czkawka. Musimy iść do szpitala. Spróbuj tą nogę wyprostować. - Nie mogę ! To mnie boli ! - Zaczynał panikować. Zrobiłam minę takiego zdziwionego dzieciaka. - Oj no dobra. Spróbuję wstać. Witam :D Nie napiszę, czy zgadliście. Jak przeczytacie to zobaczycie kto ma rację ;3 - Poczekaj. Jednak zadzwonię na pogotowie, bo noga źle wygląda. Wykręciłam numer i jakieś dziesięć minut później przyjechała karetka. - No dobrze, zabieramy go na Biskupińską. Jesteś pełnoletnia ? * Aż tak staro wyglądam? * - Nie. Czy mogłabym z wami jechać? - No dobrze, ale wcześniej zadzwoń do rodziców, żeby przyjechali. - Niech będzie. * Przez nich straciłam złotówkę. Foch forever.* Wsiadłam. Po pięciu minutach, popatrzyłam się na Czkawkę. Miałam poczucie winy. Przeze mnie to się stało. I jeszcze mógł złamać nogę. A może jeszcze gorzej?! Będą mu amputować? Dotarliśmy na miejsce. Otworzyli nam drzwi i zaraz po tym wyciągnęli losze. Na nich leżał obolały Czkawka. Widok był przerażający. Później zanieśli go na wielką salę... z wieloma rannymi ludźmi, chorymi na daną chorobę. Jednak mnie kazali tam nie wchodzić. Musiałam zostać. Perspektywa Czkawki Mam nadzieję, że to jest tylko złamanie. Na korytarzu zobaczyłem, jak jacyś kolesie dostawiają się do Astrid. * Nie mogę tak tego zostawić.* Wstałem. Choć ból był straszny nie dałem się. Usłyszałem krzyki. - Zostawcie mnie ! - Astrid była wkurzona. Przywaliła obojga chłopakom pięścią w policzek. - Nie ujdzie Ci to płazem piękna ! - Krzyknął jeden z chłopaków. - Zostawcie ją! - Krzyknąłem zły. - A to kto ? Twój niepełnosprawny kochaś? Hahah... - Uważaj co mówisz! - Astrid miała już łzy w oczach. Wdałem się w bójkę. Pielęgniarki to zauważyły i zaczęły wołać ochronę. - Panie Haddock. Miał pan leżeć! - Zaczął pan doktor. - Oj no już. Tylko niech nie dobierają się do mojej dziewczyny ! Zobaczyłem Astrid. Była zarumieniona. Chciała sobie zakryć twarz, żeby nie było widać jej tych wszystkich emocji. - Rozmawiałem z pańskimi rodzicami. - Co? To już są? - Są. I nie mam dobrych wieści Panie Haddock. - Lekarz mówił to tak poważnie... - Czy możemy porozmawiać? Nie chcę tu przy Astrid... - Poprosiłem. - Tak. Wedle prośby. - Uśmiechnął się. Poszedłem do jego gabinetu. Znaczy co ja gadam. Dali mi wózek inwalidzki. Rodzice tam już byli. Ojciec wyglądał na załamanego, a matka płakała. Siostry nie było. - Panie Haddock... - Zaczął lekarz. - Musimy amputować pańską nogę. Wdało się zakażenie. Jeżeli nie zrobimy tego, pan umrze. Załamałem się. - Czyli co?! Będę całe życie na wózku ?! - Nie. Damy panu sztuczną nogę. Na prawdę nam przykro. Ale to jest jedyna możliwość. Wybiegłem z gabinetu na dwóch nogach. Co z tego że mnie bolała jedna z nich. Krzyczałem zły na cały głos, jak opętany. Wpadłem na Astrid. Była zaskoczona moim zachowaniem. - I co? Złamana? Skręcona? - Jej twarz nie pokazywała emocji. - Będę miał jedną nogę! Rozumiesz !? Przytuliła mnie. Poczułem, jak na moje plecy, spadały łzy z jej oczu. To nie ona była winna. Tylko ten kierowca! NAGLE... Zauważyłem moją siostrę i brata. Byli szczęśliwi. Szkoda, że ja nie mam takiego szczęścia. Nie powiem im, że będę miał protezę. Jeżeli ja ciężko to znoszę, to tym bardziej uświadamiam sobie,żeby im tego nie mówić. Są za młodzi. Sali ma kilka lat. Kurcze, nawet nie wiem ile. Hah, taki jestem kochany, że nawet dat urodzin rodzeństwa nie znam. Maciuś ma o ile pamiętam 8 lat. Wkrótce, usłyszałem lekarza głos. - Panie Haddock. Długo nad tym myślałem i damy panu protezę, nawet nikt nie pozna, że jest sztuczna. - Odezwał się. - Przynajmniej to... - Za kilka dni będzie operacja, a dzisiaj proszę odpoczywać. - Czy może przyjść do mnie Astrid? - Oczywiście. W tej chwili tak, ale nie na długo. Musisz się położyć. Posłuchałem i znalazłem jakieś wolne łóżko.Wyłożyłem się i sobie gwizdałem.Lekarz zawołał Astrid, a ona stanęła na baczność i słuchała.Później przyjęła pozycję normalną, jak na co dzień i otworzyła drzwi. Sprintem do mnie przybiegła. Była nadal smutna. - Czkawka? Eee... może przynieść Ci kocyk ? - Astrid... - Nie? To może przyniosę Ci jakiś zdrowy soczek? - Astrid... ! - No to nie wiem, jakiś batonik ? - Dziękuję babciu nie trzeba. - Zażartowałem. Teraz akurat nie było ponuro, a śmiesznie. Nie lubię jak jest tak sztywno. - Czy na prawdę konieczne jest to amputowanie nogi ? - Zmieniła temat. - Astriś, nie martw się. Może to tylko doda mi uroku ? - Być może. - Zaśmiała się. Później posmutniała. - To nie Twoja wina. - Pocieszałem ją. - A kogo ? Kto głupi wszedł na pasy ? - Ja ? - Uśmiechnąłem się. - Nie. Bo ja. Ty mnie tylko obroniłeś. Przeze mnie stracisz nogę. - Zaczynała dramatyzować. - Astrid Hofferson się o mnie martwi ! - KRZYCZAŁEM NA CAŁY GŁOS. - Cicho. Bo jeszcze ktoś usłyszy. - Zaczynała mnie uciszać. - A co? Wstydzisz się ? - Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. - Co za chłopak... - Mruknęła pod nosem. Naszą rozmowę przerwali mi rodzice. - Astrid, czy mogłabyś iść ? - Spytała mama. - Oczywiście. - zgodziła się. Jeszcze przed wyjściem z sali Astrid, pokazała mi znak, żebym puknął się w głowę. I mi pomachała, uśmiechając się. *No i to lubię.* - Synu... przeprowadzamy się. - Powiedział ojciec. - Co? Zwariowaliście?! - Wkurzyłem się. - Synku, babcia jest chora i musimy się przeprowadzić do Niemczech.- Mama wytłumaczyła... - A ja mówię nie! Nie obchodzi was to, że będę miał jedną nogę! Tylko wy o babci. - Jak już przejdziesz tą operację, wyjeżdżamy. - Ojciec mówił niskim tonem. - Czy wy nie rozumiecie?! W tej szkole, zdobyłem przyjaciół, dziewczynę, a nawet miejsce zamieszkania jest okej! - Słyszałeś ojca. - Mama zgromiła mnie wzrokiem - Jak tylko będę dorosły, wyprowadzę się i już nigdy was nie odwiedzę! Będziecie tego żałować, że kazaliście mi, żebym się spakował! Nienawidzę was! Nastąpiła cisza. Rodzice wyszli, a przyszło do mnie rodzeństwo. - Czkaka ! Czkaka! - Sali już krzyczała z radości. - Cześć Czkawka. - Przywitał mnie mój brat, Maciek. - Hej moi kochani. Wy niegrzeczne,niesforne dzieciaki. - Czkawka, co się stało, że w szpitalu jesteś? - Rodzeństwo spytało chórem. - Bo mnie boli noga. Nie chciałem im podawać szczegółów. Nie potrafiłem. Sali i Maciek sobie poszli z tego powodu, że była cisza... nudna cisza. Nie dziwię się. Też bym sobie poszedł. Na dwóch nogach. Astrid już nie było. Muszę przetrwać kilka nocy i dni, żeby mieć tą operację. Jednak się nie cieszę, tylko smutam ;c 3 DNI PÓŹNIEJ... Perspektywa Astrid Nie widziałam go od dwóch dni, bo rodzice mnie do niego nie puścili. Osobiście nie chciałabym takich teściów. *Super, już myślę z kim będę brała ślub.Czyli tak postarzałam się o jakieś 5 lat?* Byłam w szpitalu. Siedziałam na niewygodnym, chwiejącym się krześle. Czkawka ma dzisiaj operację. A ja dalej myślę, że to moja wina. Całe szczęście, że na ten stres, jest sklepik w którym sprzedają żelki! *Omomom *-* Mogłabym tak codziennie... Aż by Czkawka zbankrutował.* Oczekiwałam na to, by lekarze wyszli z sali operacyjnej i powiedzieli, że operacja się udała. Czekałam godzinami. W końcu wyszli. Rodzice Czkawki już rozmawiali z osobami, którzy operowali moją niesforną słodką mordkę. Dołączyłam się do rozmowy. - I jak?! Udało się ? - Spytałam niespokojnie. - Z rodziny ? - Zapytał jeden z lekarzy - No... można tak powiedzieć. Jestem jego dziewczyną. - No to, operacja się udała i Czkawka szybko się wybudził. I powiem jedno. To nasz pierwszy pacjent, który po dziesięciu minutach, po operacji już nie śpi. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. - A czy mogłabym tam wejść do niego ? - Zapytałam. - Oczywiście. - Uśmiechnął się. - ALE NIE NA DŁUGO! - Dopowiedział. Wbiegłam na salę. Czkawka wyglądał na półprzytomnego. - Astrid? - Zapytał niepewnie cicho. - Tak to ja... - Uśmiechnęłam się ze łzami oczach. Ktoś mnie złapał za ramię. To był ojciec Czkawki. - Wyjdź. - Rozkazał mi. - Nie tato! Sam jej powiem, jeżeli mam to zrobić co chcecie, to dajcie mi trochę z nią pobyć. Stoick Haddock posłusznie wyszedł. * Ci rodzice Czkawki są zimni. Nie mają serca.* - Czkawka, ale co mi masz powiedzieć? Usiadłam na jego łóżku. I zaczęłam pleść mu malutkie warkoczyki na włosach. Perspektywa Czkawki *No ja nie wiem. Mam już dwa warkoczyki. Czy ona planuje mi je zapleść na całej głowie?! Nie chcę być dziewczynką!* *Jak jej to powiedzieć, że już się nigdy nie spotkamy?!* - No to... Moi rodzice powiedzieli mi, że... - Ciężko mi było jej to powiedzieć. - Poczekaj. Komórka mi dzwoni. - Przerwał nam dźwięk w telefonie. - Yhym... ok. - Tylko to powiedziała Astriś i się rozłączyła. - Sorry Czkawka. Jutro mi powiesz. Muszę brata odebrać z przedszkola. - Mówiła to tak niechętnie. - Tylko, że jutro mnie już nie bę... - No to pa. - Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała mnie w policzek. * Kiedy jutro przyjdzie do szpitala... Mnie już tu nie będzie. Napiszę do niej list, a później przekażę przełożonej, żeby dała to Astrid, gdyby ją zobaczyła.* ,,Kochana Astrid. List przeczytaj najlepiej w domu, bo jak będziesz w szpitalu, nażresz się żelków i nic z listu nie zrozumiesz. Żebyś zrozumiała... Chciałem Ci to powiedzieć, ale przerwała nam Twoja komórka. No ok. Jesteś w domu. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Albo siedzisz teraz w szpitalu na krześle i otwierasz paczkę Śmiejżelków. Wracając do tamtego... Ech... Już się nie spotkamy. Nigdy. Kiedy to już przeczytasz, będę jechał samochodem do Niemczech. Tam będę mieszkał. Chciałem się przeciwstawić rodzicom, ale oni nic nie rozumieją. Mam nadzieję,że o mnie nie zapomnisz. Kocham Cię. Czkawka. " - Hmm, chyba okej. Zobaczyłem jedną z pielęgniarek i zawołałem. - Przepraszam ! Czy mogłaby tu pani przyjść ? - Uśmiechnąłem się sztucznie. - Tak? Słucham. - Czy może to pani jutro przekazać blondynce, o niebieskich oczach, gdyby ją pani zobaczyła? - Oczywiście. - Wzięła list i odeszła. Następnego dnia... Perspektywa Astrid - Sialalalabamba ! Uhu ! Nie no... Za dużo Hawai i tych innych. * No... Dotarłam. Szpital.* Otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam na salę na której ,,leżał" Czkawka. - Nie ma go ! - Krzyknęłam zdumiona. Podeszła do mnie pielęgniarka z jakąś kartką. - Dzień dobry. Od pana Haddocka. - Uśmiechnęła się. Odeszła. * Nie no, najpierw żelki. * Poszłam do sklepiku i... - Nie no! Hańba im ! Żelków nie ma ! - Witam. Czy mogę pomóc w wyborze słodyczy lub picia ? * Ach.. sprzedawca płci męskiej. Ciekawe...* - Podam was do sądu! Nienawidzę was ! Są chipsy, są batony, ale żelków nie ma ! - Wydzierałam się tak, że moje krzyki było słychać na cały szpital. - Tylko nie do sądu młoda damo! Chcesz czekoladę? - Nie chcę do Czekolandii! Za długa droga! A za powóz z jednorożcami się płaci dla Twojej świadomości. - A batona ? - Ja chcę do Żelkomanii! Tam są żelki, domy z muchomorów i kucyki Pony! Ty łajdaku! Przez Ciebie jestem smutna ! - Żelkomania... I kto by pomyślał? A ja myślałem, że tam się trafia poprzez bycie w łazience i patrzenie w muszlę klozetową. - No to mylisz się! Czekolandia jest pełna gofrów polanych przepyszną czekoladą! Ale ja wolę Żelkomanie ! Już wymieniłam! Byłam tam już! Ale zjadłam żelków za dużo i mnie wywalili! Foch forever! - To co? Eee... Może sobie tam spokojnie usiądziesz? Dam Ci za darmo czekoladę? - Uśmiechnął się szeroko i wskazał na krzesło, żebym usiadła. - Dobrze. - Prychnęłam zła. *No dobra... To teraz pora przeczytać list.* - Dobrze, że się ma zapas żelków. Hue hue. Wyciągnęłam paczkę śmiejżelków kwaśnych i je otwarłam. List położyłam na stoliku i powoli jednocześnie zaczynałam jeść żelki i czytać. - Kochana Astrid.... Blablabla... Romantyk. Co?! Skąd on wie, że jem teraz żelki!? - Byłam oszołomiona. - Jednak to on mnie zna. - Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Wróciłam do czytania. - Mam nadzieję, że jesteś w domu... Hmm... Może i jestem?! Jest łóżko w szpitalu... Są ludzie.. Jak rodzina no i jest żarcie. Tylko mnie ten gość od sklepiku wkurzył. - Już nigdy się nie spotkamy. - Tutaj stanęłam. Przestałam jeść i czytałam to zdanie kilka razy. * On sobie żarty robi?!* - Do Niemczech?! Co?! - Zaczęłam robić zeza bez powodu. Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. - Ha... Jakiż dramat. Nic nie rozumiem. Trza przeczytać jeszcze raz. - Powiedziałam trochę gwarowo do siebie. List przeczytałam kilka razy. W sercu poczułam pustkę. Paczka śmiejżelków była dalej napełniona. Wyrzuciłam ją do kosza, co z tego, że żelki są dobre?! Na jedzenie to nie był dobry moment. Przygarbiona poszłam powoli chodnikiem do swojego domu, ze łzami w oczach. Perspektywa Czkawki Nie miałem żadnych emocji. Pogoda może i dopisywała, ale za to humor już nie.Ciekawe, czy Astrid ten list przeczytała. Pewnie w ogóle nie wzięła tego do siebie i dalej jest szczęśliwa. Usłyszałem jak komórka mojej mamy dzwoni. Super, rozmowa w samochodzie podczas jazdy. Hmm... Dobrze, że to ojciec prowadzi. - Słucham? Kim pan jest ? - Moja mama nie wiedziała, kto do niej zadzwonił. *Pewnie nieznany numer.* Perspektywa Valki Jakiś człowiek do mnie mówił. Głos rozpoznałam. Ale nie byłam pewna kto do mnie przemawiał. - Pani syn potrzebuje miłości. Ale nie rodzicielskiej. Tylko swojej dziewczyny. A wy ją jemu odebraliście. - Co pan mówi?! Rozłączam się. - Proszę ustawić na głośny. Żeby ojciec Czkawki też usłyszał. - Nieznajomy poprosił. Perspektywa Czkawki Dużo jest takich ludzi... Ale i tak rozmowy nie słuchałem. Miałem na uszach słuchawki i słuchałem ,,Let her go" Passengera. Taka zazwyczaj się nie trafiała. Głównie wolę rap, albo coś w stylu piosenek Linkin park. O Astrid, próbowałem zapomnieć. Ale chyba nie zapomnę... Bo wziąłem na stałe jej różowe skarpetki. Chyba się nie kapnie... Przecież ma pełną szafę takich rzeczy. To tylko taka pamiątka. Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, włączyłem swojego dotykowego smartfona i kliknąłem na wiadomości. Wysłałem Astrid SMS'a. ,, Cześć :) " Niedługo po tym odpisała mi: ,, Czkawka! Ty sobie żartujesz?! Teraz pewnie robisz sobie beke i siedzisz w domu przed telewizorem!" Wyłączyłem komórkę. Nie wiedziałem co jej napisać... Ona serio mi nie wierzy. A ja jej nie mogę tego wytłumaczyć. Wróciłem do słuchania muzyki. Perspektywa Astrid - Nie... Na pewno on sobie jakieś jaja robi. A co to za hałas? Wyszłam na korytarz. Moim oczom ukazali się ludzie niosący meble z mieszkania Czkawki. Byłam zaskoczona. *Czyli nie kłamał... Najlepiej teraz wyciągnęłabym żelki z kosza szpitalnego i...* - ŻELKI! - Przypomniałam sobie co zrobiłam w szpitalu. - Teraz król Julian powiedziałby do mnie : Hańba Ci Moris, bądź Astrid! Stanęłam jak wryta. Patrzyłam dalej na tych ludzi. Szczególnie przykuł moją uwagę jeden średniego wzrostu brunet, o szerokim uśmiechu i promieńcach na policzkach. *Chwila Astrid... Nie czas na chłopaków. Pora płakać za Czkawką!* Jakieś pięć minut później pomachał mi i w tamtej chwili przeszłam przez próg i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Rzuciłam się z płaczem na łóżko. Rozdział 14 ,,To musiało kiedyś nastąpić." Perspektywa Astrid Płakałam godzinami... Pff, w sumie, pięć minut. Dla mnie to i tak wyglądało, jakbym płakała przez długą godzinę. - O ja biednam, Ci ja biednam panno dziewanno najdroższa! - Zaczęłam coś krzyczeć żałośnie. *Za dużo filmów średniowiecznych... Może jeszcze będę zamiast dziewanny - dziewka?* - Goście, goście? O tak... Ale ten film jest zarąbisty! - Krzyknęłam do ściany... Z dołu usłyszałam wołanie mamy. A raczej taki rozkaz, żebym coś zrobiła. - Astriś! Zrób sobie i bratu spaghetti! Ja pojadę w odwiedziny do dziadków waszych. - Tak mamo... - Posłusznie odpowiedziałam. Lecz niechętnie. Zeszłam na dół po krótkich schodach. Kuchnia... Moim zdaniem najulubieńszym pomieszczeniem dziewczyny, jest łazienka! Przynajmniej można się tam ogarnąć, czyli zrobić makijaż, poprawić włosy i takie tam duperele. Ale takie szczegóły z wyglądu są bardzo ważne. - Ej! Brat! Zrób sobie spaghetti! Przecież umiesz! - Krzyknęłam znudzona. - Serio? Przecież dzisiaj twoja kolej siostrunio. - Wymądrzał się mój braciszek. - Ale masz rączki! - Wystawiłam mu język. * Hue, hue to zawsze działa... Ja jeszcze w tym domu spaghetti nie robiłam, tylko wykożystuję mojego naiwnego brata.* - Dobra... Zamówimy pizzę. - Powiedziałam to niechętnie. Sięgnęłam po komórkę. Zobaczyłam nieodebraną wiadomość. *Od Czkawki...* ,, Witam moja Milady... Jak tam samopoczucie? :D" ,,A dobrze,dobrze... :/" - Odpisałam mu. ,,Czemu skośna minka? :(" - Napisał znów... Po jego odpisaniu było widać, że się o mnie martwi. ,,Bo już się nie spotkamy." No i jak podejrzewałam... Nic nie odpisywał. - Ej! Brat! Masz hajs?! - Zapytałam zwyrodniale. - Nie mam! - Odpowiedział smutno. - Ale przecież miałeś komunię miesiąc temu. - Nie pamiętasz?! Przecież pieniądze tamtego dnia mi zginęły! - Zaczynał płakać. *Wolę nie wspominać, że Wichura je zjadła... Dlatego kiedyś nie chciałam jej dać do schroniska.Za cenna by była. Ale nie za to ją kocham... Tylko,że no... Że ją kocham.Hue, hue.* Perspektywa Valki Naszą podróż utrudniała droga. Wszędzie były dziury. Jednak, ta rozmowa z tym nieznajomym dała mi w kość. Chyba zrozumiałam, że nie powinniśmy ze Stoickiem przeprowadzać się. Albo porozmawiam z nim w samochodzie,albo w najbliższym hotelu. - Tato, mogę do łazienki? - Doszedł do nas głos syna. Samochód zatrzymał się. Czkawka otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z samochodu. Prawie nie rozpoznałam, że ma sztuczną nogę.Lekarze tym razem się postarali, jeżeli chodzi o operację. - Stoicku? Czy możemy chwilę porozmawiać? - Uśmiechnęłam się. - Oczywiście najdroższa. - Odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Myślę,że nie powinniśmy się przeprowadzać. - Że co?! Valka! To, że jakiś mężczyzna zadzwonił do Ciebie i chciał nam uświadomić, żebyśmy wrócili do Polski to jakiś oszust! - chwilę później spoważniał. - Ale ja chcę, żeby był szczęśliwy.Nie chcę, żeby miał nam za złe, że specjalnie się przeprowadzamy do Niemczech przez chorą babcię. - Valka! Albo przestaniesz ze mną dyskutować,albo wyjdź z samochodu i wróć pociągiem lub czym innym z Czkawką do Polski! Jesteśmy blisko granicy,a ty coś próbujesz mi uświadomić, że robię źle! - Zaczynał być agresywny. - W takim razie dobrze! - Zaczęłam mieć łzy w oczach. Wzięłam swoją torebkę, płaszcz, portfel i komórkę, wyszłam z samochodu. *Całe szczęście że Maciek i Sali są w domu mojej mamy. W końcu musiałam się postawić Stoickowi!* Mąż był niemal zdziwiony co zrobiłam. Ja za to wyglądałam na obrażoną i miałam skrzyżowane ręce. Na ramieniu wisiała mi torebka. Założyłam płaszcz, zapięłam guziki, w samochodzie miałam zdjęty. Jakieś pięć minut później Czkawka wyszedł z budynku niezadowolony. Stoick dalej siedział w samochodzie i czekał, aż zmienię zdanie i wsiądę z powrotem do pojazdu. - Mamo?! Czemu jesteś na zewnątrz a nie w samochodzie? - Czkawka był zdziwiony. - Nie ważne. Wracamy do domu. - Uśmiechnęłam się i złapałam gwałtownie Czkawkę za rękę. Stoick odjechał zrezygnowany. Nie zamierzam mieć takiego upartego męża. Choć Czkawka ma to po ojcu, jest sprawiedliwy, zawsze uśmiechnięty i czasem nawet śmieszny. Syn dalej nie wiedział o co mi chodzi, - Mamo! Hajsu nie mam! 2 złote wydałem na lizaka! - A to ty w łazience nie byłeś?! - Zapytałam zdumiona. - No bo... Eee, wiedziałem, że blisko jest sklepik i musiałem coś kupić do jedzenia. - Skrzywił się odrobinę. Szliśmy piechotą powoli. Zadzwoniłam później do tej kobiety, która chciała wykupić nasze mieszkanie w bloku. Na szczęście zgodziła się i mi powiedziała, żeby Ci co wynoszą nasze meble z domu zaprzestali i wnieśli je z powrotem. Ta kobieta jest uprzejma! Na prawdę oddam jej pieniądze i stokroć razy podziękuję. Gdy byliśmy blisko naszego bloku, w którym wcześniej mieszkaliśmy, zadzwoniła do mnie ta pani, która chciała kupić nasze mieszkanie. Niestety, miała złą wiadomość. - Dzień dobry jeszcze raz. Mam dla pani złą wiadomość. Otóż Ci od wyprowadzki powiedzieli mi, że meble się nie mieszczą z powrotem w drzwiach. Więc, powiedzieli mi że będzie lekkie opóźnienie i tak za jakieś dwa dni mogą państwo powrócić do mieszkania. - Och! To na prawdę jest problem! Gdzie my się teraz zatrzymamy? - Spanikowałam. *Dobrze, że wzięłam ze sobą portfel. Będziemy spali w hotelu.* Miałam wraz ze sobą mapę. Na niej było widać mały zielony budynek. Jakieś trzy kilometry musimy przejść i dotrzemy na miejsce. A bieganie na odchudzanie jest w sam raz. - Synku? Biegniemy tam do tego słupka? - Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. - Żebyś tylko ty na niego nie wpadła. - Mruknął pod nosem zły. Ja się tylko zaśmiałam. Później zobaczyłam z synem jakiś nadjeżdżający samochód, który się do nas zbliżał i coraz bardziej spowalniał. Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom! - Stoick?! - Byłam zdumiona. Zrobił tylko znak, żebyśmy wsiedli do samochodu. Zniechęceni usiedliśmy. Ja tak i jak Czkawka mieliśmy ponure miny. Za to Stoick był szczęśliwy. - Kochani! Przepraszam was! - Mówił uśmiechnięty ze łzami w oczach. *No... To fajnie się zaczyna. Zobaczymy jak zareaguje, kiedy będę chciała iść z nim na zakupy...* Perspektywa Astrid *Jejku! Ale mi się nudzi!* Jak był Czkawka, to byłam niemalże szczęśliwa. Zawsze uśmiechnięta i w głowie miałam tyle pomysłów, co by zrobić w domu kiedy pada deszcz. A tu prosze?! Brzydka pogoda, nic mi się nie chce robić... Przy Czkawce czułam się bezpieczna, w pełni uśmiechnięta... Dobrze, że przynajmniej są rekolekcje i nie trzeba iść do szkoły. Ciekawe czy nie pada... Zajrzę przez okno, gdyby nie padało, wyszłabym na dwór. Sączysmark i bliźniaki jeszcze nic nie wiedzą o tym, że Czkawka ma sztuczną nogę. Na pewno gdyby Heathera z nim chodziła i się o tym dowiedziała, to by z nim zerwała. Jej chodzi tylko o wygląd chłopaka. A mnie o charakter. Przyznam, dbam o swój wygląd i próbuję zmienić swój charakter. W tej zmianie pomagał mi Czkawka... Ale teraz go nie ma... Nie było i nie będzie. Przepełniona emocjami z wczorajszego dnia, wyciągnęłam kartkę i piórnik. Zaczęłam rysować twarz, później włosy swojego ukochanego. Rysunek całkiem dobrze wyszedł więc powiesiłam go na ścianie. Całkiem dobrze się prezentował. Next;3 Później gdy zbliżała się godzina 18.00 ktoś rzucił kamieniem w moje okno. Pierwsza moja myśl... To Czkawka,który niespodziewanie wrócił.Płakałabym ze szczęścia. Zbliżałam się do mojego okna powoli, z wielką nadzieją, że to on. Niestety. Moja intuicja zawiodła. Był to Sączysmark. *Świetnie.Co on tu robi?!* - Czego chcesz?! - Krzyknęłam znudzona wszystkim. - Ciebie, piękna. *Kolejny podrywacz.Gdyby to Czkawka zobaczył, co ten Sączysmark wyprawia...* - Możesz iść?! - Krzyknęłam niezadowolona po raz drugi. - Dla Ciebie kotku... Wszystko! - Uśmiechnął się. I odszedł. Znałam każdy numer.Zamiast, żeby sobie pójść na prawdę, poszedł za drzewo.Nikt nie był wstanie mnie poderwać. Każde teksty znałam, co do jednego... Nie ważne. Jestem tylko ciekawa, jak uległam Czkawce. Jakim cudem się w nim zakochałam?! Przez mądrość? Nie... Przesadziłabym z tą jego nadnaturalną wiedzą. Przede wszystkim, kocham go za charakter. No i można powiedzieć, że całkiem jest zabawny. Przyznam, że kiedy spał na moim materacu, na balkonie zaczęłam się cicho śmiać. Przystojny to on też jest. Ma kasztanowe włosy. Widać, też odcień rudego, co ma zapewne po ojcu. Na podbródku, ma małą bliznę, ale jak dla mnie to dodaje mu tylko uroku i wyróżnienia. Dziwny styl ubioru. Zawsze nosi albo jakieś T-shirty z jakimiś dziwnymi wzorami... Na przykład, z jakimś smokiem, lub z twarzą wikinga. Tak mi się oczywiście wydaje. Albo jakiś sweter, z nie wiadomo skąd go wziął. Ale tak jak już mówiłam, kocham go za charakter. I przyznam...Chyba do kiedy Czkawka wyjechał... To był najprzystojniejszy ze szkoły. Z miasta? Nie powiedziałabym. Są mężczyźni w różnym wieku, więc nie mogłabym młodego porównać do starszego. Znowu usłyszałam jak kamyk uderzył w moje okno. Domyślałam się, że to Sączysmark. Ale nie chciałam już się upewnić. Miałam go dość. Chcę spędzić resztę dnia sama... Może troszeczkę przeczytam książki, albo popłaczę sobie za Czkawką... Nie miałam niczego innego do roboty. Położyłam się na łóżku i kontynuowałam czytanie książki ,,Niewierna". Perspektywa Czkawki *Kurcze, może jeszcze raz spróbuję tym kamykiem rzucić w okno Astrid. Tym razem się uda! Wyjdzie na balkon! Błagam!* Próbowałem ponad trzy razy. Ale co to... Trzeba bardziej ją przekonać, że ją kocham. Może jak pójdę do kwiaciarni... Kupię jej żelki, bukiet róż, oraz kinder country, co uwielbia, uśmiechnie się i mnie przytuli. Nie patrząc już, poszedłem w stronę kwiaciarni. Dokładniej nie wiedziałem gdzie idę, więc spytałem staruszka gdzie iść. Dobrze mnie skierował. Jednak zawiodłem się... Był napis,,kwiaciarnia" Był mały budynek. Tylko nie było towaru. Chyba będą robili tu sklep odzieżowy. Wszystko jest możliwe. Ale czemu teraz?! W tej chwili?! *Pójdę do parku, później do spożywczego i tak zakończy się moja przygoda.* - Kwiatki, kwiatki, kwiatki... - Zacząłem sobie śpiewać. Nagle, na nosie poczułem jakby jakaś kropla spadła mi na nos. Popatrzyłem w górę, było ciemno, a chmury były szare. Słońca nie było widać, poczułem jak mi jest coraz zimniej. - Nie! Nie poddam się! Zakoszę tylko te kwiatki z parku, pójdę po kinder country i po żelki, odwiedzę Astrid i będziemy obydwaj szczęśliwi! - Dodałem sobie otuchy. Pobiegłem czym prędzej, do parku, chodnikiem. Proteza wcale mi nie utrudniała biegu, co bardzo mnie cieszyło. Ludzie siedzieli na drewnianych ławkach, w rękach mieli parasole. Skradłem się cicho i zobaczyłem kilka ładnych, dojrzałych czerwonych róż. Urwałem je i właścicielka mnie ujrzała. - Ej! Chłopaczku! Oddawaj te róże! - Zaczęła mnie gonić z łopatą. *Nie no... Piękna sceneria...* - Jeszcze tylko spożywczy... No i jak się spodziewałem, miało się to wydarzyć. Zaczęło lać jak z cebra. Kiedy już podbiegłem pod dach, włosy miałem mokre, i ku mojemu zdziwieniu ubrania miałem całe w błocie! Pięknie będę wyglądał jak spotkam Astrid. Otworzyłem drzwi i przywitała mnie jedna ze sprzedawczyń. Miała blond włosy,brązowe oczy i trochę pulchna. Kiedy tu byłem zawsze była uśmiechnięta. Jednak dzisiaj był to wyjątek. - Dzień dobry. - Powiedziałem poważnie. Później omal nie parsknąłem śmiechem. - Witaj Czkawko. - Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. - Ma pani kinder country i żelki? - Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. - A co my nie mamy? - Mruknęła. Podszedłem do półek z przeróżnymi słodyczami. W końcu ujrzałem śmiejżelki kwaśki i kinder country. Była promocja, ale mi się udało. Cena żelek spadła o złotówkę! No i to rozumiem. Tylko gdyby tak sprzedawali za darmo... Może za rok, nawet kosmici tu przylecą i będą grozić sprzedawcom, żeby wszystko sprzedawali za free... Wszystko jest możliwe! Wziąłem do ręki słodycze. Nie lubię przesadzać w byciem romantycznym, ale samo to jakoś wychodzi. Ach, ta moja skromność. Zapłaciłem i popatrzyłem na rachunek. Omal nie wyszły mi gałki oczne. Zapłaciłem 15 zł! Ale za co?! Przecież promocja jest! Chamstwo w państwie! Wkurzony wyszedłem ze sklepu i sprintem pobiegłem do mojego bloku, w którym też Astriś mieszkała. Już nie chciałem rzucać kamieniami w okno, więc skierowałem się do mieszkania mojej ukochanej. Koło mnie przeszła jakaś kobieta z tonami ręczników... Lekkomyślnie, sięgnąłem po jeden i wyszczerzyłem zęby w uśmiechu. - Dziękuję. - Podziękowałem. Wytarłem włosy i ubranie, kobieta była w szoku. No co poradzę? Nie pokazałbym się tak Astrid.Nigdy w życiu. Oddałem ręcznik i poprawiłem włosy. W myślach zaczynałem ćwiczyć tekst, na powitanie. *Cześć Astrid... Piękna dziś pogoda. Co ja gadam?! Leje,zachmurzone niebo i brak słońca. No to może... Witaj moja milady. Jaki piękny dziś zachód słońca w zimie. Co?! Powariowałem. Lato jest i w dodatku rano! Chyba nie będę lepiej wymyślał.* Szedłem powoli po schodach, kiedy tak dreptałem, schody wydawały mi się dłuższe niż zawsze. Na szczęście, doszedłem do celu i szukałem mieszkania nr.19. Zadzwoniłem, włożyłem do bukietu róż słodycze i uśmiechnąłem się. Kto mi otworzył... Miałem ochotę uciec. - Oo, Czkawka. A to Ci dopiero niespodzianka. - Wymądrzył się. - Sączysmark, najlepiej żebyś stąd wysz... - Mówiła to wychodząc z pokoju swojego. Nie dokończyła. Zobaczyła mnie i miała łzy w oczach. - Ja sobie lepiej pójdę. Nie będę wam przeszkadzał. - Uśmiechnąłem się sztucznie. Kwiaty jak i słodycze rzuciłem na ziemię i uciekłem zły. - Czkawka! Zatrzymaj się! Nic mnie z nim nie łączy!- Zaczynała się tłumaczyć. Niestety, czasem mam takiego pecha, że potknę się o stopień. Wina protezy tym razem. Dogoniła mnie. - Nie potrzebuję twojego wytłumaczenia! - Zezłościłem się. - Sam mi tu wszedł! Moja mama mu otworzyła! - Zaczynała płakać. - Ach tak?! Już Ci nigdy nie uwierzę. - Przyłączyłem się. Łzy zaczęły spływać z moich zmęczonych, oczu. - Głupku, nigdy bym go nie pokochała! Tylko Ciebie kocham! - Odezwała się. Przytuliła mnie. Przynajmniej to. Że pierwszy raz mnie objęła. A zaraz po tym, pocałowała. Bardzo mnie to jej zachowanie zdziwiło, ale poczułem, że na prawdę mnie kocha. Chyba powinienem jej wybaczyć. Czułem jak po moja bluza stawała się mokra. Przez jej łzy. To tylko mi przypomniało, kiedy powiedziałem jej w szpitalu, że będę miał protezę. Później,walnęła mnie w ramię. Stara Astriś powróciła. Super. Świetnie. Nawet bicia mnie mi brakowało. - Czkawka! Okłamałeś mnie! Nigdzie nie wyjechałeś. - Fochnęła. - Gdybym Cię okłamał, nie wybaczyłbym sobie tego. - Uśmiechnąłem się. - To dobrze, że jesteś. Słodka mordko! Mam przez Ciebie na włosach błoto! - Poprawiła swój warkocz, oraz grzywkę. - No wiesz...Dużo się wydarzyło. Jak wyrywałem kwiaty z parku, kobieta dorwała mnie z łopatą. Na łopacie była ziemia.- Wyszczerzyłem zęby w uśmiechu. - Co ty gadasz?! I to wszystko dla mnie?- Zrobiła takie słodkie oczy. Z nich spływały pełne wzruszenia łzy. Nie odezwałem się. Ona była pełna podziwu,wzruszenia,oddania, a ja byłem z siebie dumny. W myślach powiedziałem sobie: *Na każdą to działa.Tylko tutaj przy Astrid, było inaczej.Więcej pracy...Zawsze z innych dziewczyn sobie żartowałem, a moją As, bardzo kocham* - Ej, Czkawka. Mam pomysł jaką nauczkę dać Sączysmarkowi. - Szepnęła. - No to mów, milady. Po moich słowach, policzki jej nabrały rumieńców, poprawiała swoje włosy i dmuchała na swoją grzywkę, która zasłaniała jej oczy. Była uśmiechnięta. Właśnie to mi się podoba. Jej charakter, wygląd, a nawet kiedy sprawię jej komplementy, jestem szczęśliwszy, to co robię, sprawia mi ogromną przyjemność. - Czy ta kobieta, z tą łopatą jest przed naszym blokiem? - Spytała, nadal zarumieniona. - O nie! Ona tam na mnie czeka! - Przestraszyłem się. - Nie, gamoniu. Nie o to chodzi, żebyś tam poszedł. Damy Sączysmarkowi te róże, wyjdzie na dwór i znasz dalszy ciąg! To dobra nauczka kochasiu. - Uśmiechnęła się. Rozdział 15 ,,A to Ci dopiero zemsta." Perspektywa Astrid Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.Wstałam,niedługo po tym Czkawka też to zrobił. Podszedł bliżej. Kiedy tam już był, gdzie leżały róże, z żelkami... Raju! Z żelkami! miał zawołać Sączysmarka. - Czkawka! Tylko zostaw te żelki! O Thorze! W niebie jestem! Jeszcze tam jest pięć kinder country! Odwrócił się powoli i przewrócił oczami. Zrobił taką minę mówiącą : ,,Serio?" - Sączysmark! To jest prezent dla Ciebie od Astrid!Tylko się wstydzi Ci to powiedzieć.- Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Już miałam coś powiedzieć, ale tego nie zrobiłam. W fochu na niego, wystawiłam mu język. Po słowach Czkawki, z mojego mieszkania wyszedł nasz o to Sączysmark, wyglądał na przestraszonego... Takiego niewinnego. Z tej strony to ja kompletnie go nie znam! Myślałam, że to taki twardziel,który komuś przyłoży i po sprawie. A tu prosze... Takie dziecko niewinne. Czkawka walnął go całą pięścią w brzuch, a Sączysmark, normalnie jakby był powalony na ziemię. Jak to pięknie wyglądało. Miałam Czkawce pogratulować, ale jeszcze ten podrywacz się odezwał. Padłam prawie ze śmiechu na ziemię. - Czy ktoś może mi przynieść kocyk?- Podniósł Smark rękę i później opuścił. Wyglądał na takiego, który pogrążyłby się w sen... Taki stuletni jak w bajce ,,Śpiąca Królewna" No... Wyobrażam sobie Sączymarka w brodzie, już w grobie. Sama radość. A niedługo po tym... Heathera się koło niego kładzie. Ale bym była szczęśliwa! Czkawka wyciągnął z kieszeni notes i długopis, kiedy coś już w nim napisał, wyrwał kartkę i przykleił to na plecy Sączysmarka. A zdanie to... ,,Te róże są dedykowane dla mega, wyzywającej do walki z łopatą kobietki, co lubi kotletki." Nie no, padłam. Co raz większe... Co raz śmieszniejsze pomysły ma ten mój Czkawka. A kiedy ten głupi podrywacz wyjdzie na dwór, będzie miał przerąbane. Ale należy mu się. Nie zaprzeczę. Sam tak chciał! Czkawkuś się do mnie uśmiechnął i przybiegł do mnie. Złapał mnie gwałtownie za rękę i prowadził mnie do mojego mieszkania, głównie do pokoju. A to dopiero! Co on kombinuje?! Kiedy już przeszliśmy przez próg mieszkania, zaczynał mnie całować. Ha! Zgadłam! Wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. Jednak bardzo mi się to podobało i nie przerywałam. Zaprowadził mnie do pokoju,rzucił mnie na łóżko i kontynuowaliśmy całowanie. Nie słychane... Nie słyszeliśmy jak drzwi do pokoju się otwierały. Do mojego rooma wszedł ksiądz! Trochę się zawstydziliśmy. Czkawka to zauważył i przestał mnie całować. - Em... No to, nie przerywajcie sobie dzieciaki. - Zrobił wielkie oczy i wyszedł z pokoju. - Hahaha! Nie no! Klasyk! - Zaczęliśmy z Czkawką się śmiać. Nawet już miałam łzy w oczach. - Ciekawe czy Sączysmark się już obudził. - Byłam zaciekawiona. TYM CZASEM U SĄCZYSMARKA. Perspektywa Sączysmarka Obudziłem się. Leżałem obolały na ziemi. Przede mną leżały róże a w raz z nimi karteczka. Na niej pisało: Daj to kobiecie z łopatą. Co mogło znaczyć to zdanie? Kto to napisał? Stałem jak słup soli i dalej patrzyłem na tajemniczą karteczkę. *A może ta kobietka jest ładna? Hę?* Zaciekawiony szedłem przed siebie. Doszedłem do schodów. Wydawały mi się jakby były coraz dłuższe i dłuższe. Zobaczyłem, że w jednych z mieszkań, drzwi były otwarte, a na stole stała herbata. Na podłodze leżała kreda. Postanowiłem zrobić komuś wybryk. Pobiegłem tam i po cichu sięgnąłem po kredę. Miałem zamiar pomalować nią telewizor, ale niestety. Przez przypadek wpadła do herbaty stojącej na stole. Na szczęście,roztopiła się i nie było widać śladu po kredzie. Stałem nieruchomo, jak sparaliżowany. Kilka minut później przyszedł mężczyzna z rudawymi włosami i... Chwila! To nie ojciec Czkawki? - A ty co robisz tu dzieciaku? - Zgromił mnie wzrokiem. Nie odzywałem się. Uciekłem z tego mieszkania, ostatnie to co zobaczyłem, to jak ten mężczyzna wziął do ręki kubek z herbatą i zaczął to pić. * No... I już przedwczesny prima aprilis zaliczony.* Kiedy skończyły się schody, poszedłem na podwórko. Tam stała ta kobieta z łopatą. Wyglądała na zniecierpliwioną. Trzymałem róże w rękach. A kiedy mnie zobaczyła, wyglądała na nieźle wnerwioną.Jednak nie wiedziałem przez kogo, lub przez co. - Oddawaj róże! Jak mogłeś! Te róże specjalnie sadziłam dla księdza Sałaty! - Podeszła do mnie i popatrzyła na mój tył. Kto wie, może na plecy. Wyglądała na taką, jakby coś czytała z moich pleców. Nie mówcie, że ktoś mi coś przykleił. - Te róże są dedykowane dla mega, wyzywającej do walki z łopatą kobietki, co lubi kotletki. - Cicho czytała. *Upss...Chyba trafiłem w jej czułe miejsce. Wieję stąd!* Uciekałem, a ona za mną biegła. Przyznam. Chyba brała udział w jakiś wyścigach, bo formę to ona ma nie złą. A w dodatku goniła mnie z łopatą. Szczerze mówiąc... Tam gdzie Astrid mieszka, to wariatkowo jest. Sami ludzie jacyś dziwni. Perspektywa Stoicka - Ohyda! Kto kupił taką herbatę!? Nigdy nie kupię już takiej! - Wkurzyłem się. Usłyszałem jakieś krzyki z kuchni. Zszedłem szybko po schodach i rozpoznałem głos mojej żony, Valki. - Stoick! Złamałam paznokieć! - Dramatyzowała. - To ja myślałem, że coś sobie złego zrobiłaś - Przewróciłem oczami. - A nie zrobiłam?! I jak teraz moje paznokcie będą wyglądały?! Jeden krótszy, drugi dłuższy? - Posmutniała. - Jesteś kilka lat do przodu. Na pewno w przyszłości to będzie modne. - Uśmiechnąłem się. Pocałowałem ją w czoło i wróciłem do swojego gabinetu.Włączyłem komputer i sprawdziłem swoją pocztę. Miałem kilka nieodebranych wiadomości. Jakiś nieznajomy do mnie napisał. Nie tylko była wiadomość. Było też zdjęcie. W oczach miałem łzy. Gotowe, do wypłynięcia. Zdjęcie, przypomniało mi przeszłość, wspomnienia... Do mojego pokoju weszła Valka, z talerzem. Na nim były kanapki z wędliną. Wyłączyłem monitor, by nie zobaczyła zdjęcia i tak pomyślałem, że coś podejrzewała. Nigdy Czkawce i Valce tego nie powiem. Nie zapomnieli by mi tego. Gdybym powiedział...żałowałbym. Nagle z dołu, usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. - Stoick! Możesz otworzyć?! - Poprosiła żona. - Oczywiście kochanie! Zszedłem na dół po schodach i otworzyłem zniecierpliwionej osobie drzwi. Byłem sparaliżowany. Nie mrugałem oczami, nie oddychałem i się nie ruszałem. Chciało mi się płakać. Perspektywa Czkawki Już się nie całowaliśmy. Bardziej króciutka wizyta mnie rozbawiła niż zaskoczyła. Astrid wyciągnęła swojego laptopa. Myślałem, że chciała się dowiedzieć, co robi tu ksiądz. A ona znudzona wszystkim wyciągnęła sprzęt. Dzisiaj, niestety ją zawiódł. - Co się dzieje!? Przedtem działał! Miałam Ci coś pokazać Czkawka. Możemy iść do twojego mieszkania i włączyć na twój komputer? - Spytała moja milady. - Mój laptop jest w naprawie. Ale komputer ojca działa i jest w gabinecie. - Uśmiechnąłem się. - No to chodźmy! - Zerwaliśmy się z łóżka i otwarliśmy drzwi. Gdy już byliśmy na miejscu, włączyłem monitor i zobaczyłem pocztę. Ojciec się nie wylogował. - A to co? - Jakaś wiadomość przykuła moją uwagę. - Czkawka... Macie poważny problem. - Odparła Astrid patrząc w monitor. Rozdział 16 ,,Tajemnica Stoicka." Cały czas patrzyłem na to zdjęcie, oraz na wiadomość.We Wpatrywanie się w ekran, przerwała mi Astrid, która złapała mnie za rękę. Chyba zaczęła się martwić. - Czkawka, czy możesz chwilę popatrzeć się na mnie?! Bo zaczynam myśleć, że zaczynasz kochać się w monitorze. A raczej w zdjęciu. - Swoimi słowami ,,wybudziła mnie z transu". - Oczywiście milady. - Uśmiechnąłem się sztucznie. Byłem bardzo zaniepokojony, wiadomością którą dostał mój ojciec. Za pierwszym razem pomyślałem, że to zdjęcie pokazuje znajomą, mojego ojca. Jednak gdy przeczytałem tajemniczą wiadomość, zaintrygowało mnie to. Czyżby to jego była żona? Pozostanie to chyba tajemnicą. Później się w tej sprawie go dopytam. Ciekawe, czy będzie kłamał. - Czkawka? - Zapytała niepewnie. - Tak? - Mleko z miooodem... - Co? - Zaskoczyło mnie to. - Mlekoo z mioodem - Zaczynała wpadać w trans. - Astrid, przestanę Ci kupować żelki! - Zagroziłem jej. - Kocham Cię wiesz? - Wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu. Zaśmialiśmy się. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że przy mnie siedzi ktoś wyjątkowy... Osoba ta, kocha mnie,szanuje, pociesza, a nawet rozśmiesza. O, jak się zrymowało. Kto by pomyślał, że właśnie Astrid Hofferson, najładniejsza dziewczyna w szkole z diabolicznym charakterem, zmieni się w otwartą, miłą i zabawną dziewczynę. Która w dodatku będzie moja! Perspektywa Stoicka Osoba, która dobijała się do drzwi, miała przefarbowane włosy na czerwono, brązowe oczy,chuda, koło ust, miała pieprzyka. Rozpoznałem ją po kilku sekundach. To była moja siostra. W kilku słowach ujmę, jej charakter: Wredna,stanowcza,odważna i przebiegła. Nigdy bym w to nie uwierzył, że to moje rodzeństwo. Dokuczała mi, jeszcze przed moim ślubem, groziła mi, że nas zniszczy. Właśnie tego się obawiałem. Że tu kiedyś przybędzie i rozwali naszą rodzinę. Właśnie z tego powodu, co kilka miesięcy przeprowadzaliśmy się. Jednak dopiero teraz zrozumiałem swój błąd. Już nigdy nie zrobię krzywdy mojej żonie i synowi. - Stoick? - Zapytała. - Nie. Mam na imię Galileusz. - Przewróciłem oczami. Zamknąłem jej drzwi przed nosem i nie otworzyłem. Jeszcze słyszałem jej krzyki, żeby jej otworzyć. - Stoick! Wiem, że to ty! Otwórz swojej kochanej siostruni!Chyba, że masz cykora? - Nęciła mnie. - Mężu, kto tam jest? - Spytała Valka. - Nikt. - Uśmiechnąłem się sztucznie, żeby nie miała jakiś podejrzeń. Domyśliłem się, że moja siostrzyczka, mająca na imię Demeter, już sobie poszła. Tak. Dziwne imię, przyznam. Pamiętam, jak jeszcze w młodości, kiedy chodziliśmy do szkoły, w szkole podstawowej, wystawialiśmy małe przedstawienie pt: Demeter i Kora. Nauczycielka wybrała Valkę na Demeter. Tak. Znamy się od przedszkola. To są dopiero wspomnienia. Moja siostra, była zła, że właśnie moją żonę, wybrała. Ale to kompletnie inna historia. - No dobrze. Więc, ja pójdę na zakupy. Myślę, że tak z godzine mnie nie będzie. - Pocałowała mnie w policzek na pożegnanie i otworzyła drzwi. - Valka! Nie wychodź! - Zaniepokoiłem się. - Stoick, o co chodzi? - Zapytała zdziwiona. - No bo... Eem..Yy, tam jest mucha! Ty wiesz, jak ona może się czuć, kiedy nas opuścisz?! Znaczy ją...? - Stałem zdziwiony swoją wypowiedzią. Zaśmiała się. Już się nie odzywałem. Valka już poszła. Postanowiłem iść do swojego gabinetu i wyłączyć komputer. Chwila! Gdzie Czkawka?! A no tak... U Astrid.Jestem ciekawy, co te dzieciaki tam robią. W sumie, nie bardzo mnie to interesuje. Kiedy tak szedłem pewny siebie, otworzyłem drzwi do gabinetu i co tam ujrzałem... Czkawka i Astrid siedzieli na pufach i spoglądali na mnie. Monitor był włączony. Zrozumiałem, o co mojemu synowi chodzi. Nie wylogowałem się i pewnie przeczytał tą wiadomość co dostałem od mojej siostruni. Nagle wstał i miał coś z siebie wydusić. Jego usta troszeczkę się otworzyły, co oznaczało, że miał coś powiedzieć. - Astrid, czy możesz stąd iść? - Zapytał Czkawka, w połowie uśmiechając się. - Oczywiście milordzie. - Zaśmiała się. Perspektywa Czkawki Astriś moja poszła. Otworzyła drzwi i wybiegła z pokoju. Wcześniej zrobiła znak, żebym tak jakby ,,po rozmowie" zadzwonił do niej i powiedział o co biega. O co chodzi z tą wiadomością i zdjęciem. Byłem ciekawy, czy byłem adoptowany. Jedynie taka myśl mi przyszła do głowy. Jednak nie chciałem się spytać, czy jest moim prawdziwym ojcem. Wykręcałby się i powiedziałby: Nigdy więcej nie czytaj moich wiadomości na mojej poczcie! Nie masz prawa! Tata stał nie ruchomo i kiedy ruszyłem ręką, jego słowa przerwały kilkuminutową ciszę. - Synu... Ja Ci wszystko wytłumaczę. - Nie masz co do tłumaczenia! Rozumiem, że nie jestem twoim synem! -Moje ręce zaczęły się pocić. - Że co?! Wypluj to. - Wkurzył się, słysząc moje słowa. - Nie wypluję. Albo wiesz co?! Posłucham twojej opowieści. Chciałbym wiedzieć co to za kobieta.- Prychnąłem zły strzelając ,,focha". Wskazałem palcem na monitor. Chyba zrozumiał, o co mi biega. Jego twarz stała się czerwona.Pewnie nie dał rady znaleźć jakiegoś sensownego wytłumaczenia. Popatrzyłem na niego nie dowierzając i wyszedłem naburmuszony brakiem odpowiedzi. - Synu! - Krzyczał Nie odpowiadałem. Usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzyłem je i zobaczyłem niską staruszkę. Miała na sobie jakiś hełm. *A co to?! Jakiś świat wikingów, czy co?!* W ręce trzymała jakąś buteleczkę. Wyglądało to, jakby był to jakiś eliksir. Zapowiadało się ciekawie. Chciała mi coś przekazać. Zauważyłem, że była niemową. W drugiej ręce miała kartkę, na niej pisało: Wypij to, a zobaczysz swoje prawdziwe życie. - No okej. - Wziąłem butelkę. Odwróciłem się i zacząłem się na nią patrzeć. Kiedy chciałem się coś dopytać, już tajemniczej kobiety nie widziałem. Jakby wyparowała. Chciałem to pokazać mojej Astriś, byłem ciekawy co ona powie. Nie na co dzień widzimy kobietę, która przekazuje nam jakiś ,,eliksir" i każe to wypić. Czyżby to jakaś wiedźma? Nie oszukujmy, się. To nie średniowiecze, a czarownice i czary nie istnieją. To tak jakby pakować się przed wyjazdem do Disneylandu i pytamy się rodziców: - Kiedy wyjeżdżamy? - Nie wyjeżdżamy. Disneyland się spalił. - Ale czemu? Przecież wróżki mogły go uratować swoimi czarami! - Czary nie istnieją! - Istnieją! A Disneyland jest niezniszczalny! - To plotki. Masz szlaban! Taa... Super przykład prawda? Gdy byłem już na miejscu, wszedłem do mieszkania Astrid i skierowałem się do jej pokoju. W ręce trzymałem fiolkę. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. - Cześć Czkawka! - Odwzajemniła uśmiech. - Witaj milady. - A to co?! Ej, Czkawka. Tylko teraz mnie nie nabieraj. Wiem, że dzisiaj jest prima aprilis, ale chcę żebyś wszystko powiedział szczerze, bez żartów.- Spoważniała. - Przyszła taka kobieta... Dała mi tą buteleczkę. Kiedy chciałem się coś dopytać, już jej nie było. Mam to wypić? - Już się nie uśmiechałem. - Myślisz, że to czary? Nastała cisza. Kilka minut później, popatrzyliśmy się na siebie i wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. - Czkawka, wypijesz to? - Przestała się śmiać. - Chyba nie... - Wykrzywiłem się. Powąchałem to i rewelacji nie było. Śmierdziało jak niemyte nogi przez rok. - Czkawka? - Zapytała zawstydzona. - Tak milady? - Uśmiechnąłem się. - Pójdę po sok. Perspektywa Astrid Kiedy Czkawka nie patrzył, wzięłam tą fiolkę. Chyba nie zorientował się. Pobiegłam do kuchni, wyciągnęłam dwie szklanki i wlałam do nich sok pomarańczowy z kartonu. Później dolałam ,,to coś" z buteleczki. Wymieszałam to z sokiem. Wyglądało normalnie, jak na początku. Skierowałam się do mojego pokoju. Na moim łóżku, leżał zniecierpliwiony Czkawkuś. Dałam mu sok, wypił to. Nic nie podejrzewał. Później też to wypiłam. Wokół niego, widziałam małe iskierki. Czkawka już był prawie niewidoczny. - Astrid! Co się dzieje?! - Zapytał zaskoczony. - Chyba wiesz, kochasiu! Nie chciałeś tego wypić, nie martw się. Też to wypiłam! - Wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu. Powoli znikaliśmy. Słyszałam krzyki. Na tym film mój się skończył... Rodział 17 ,,A to Ci dopiero! Moim prawdziwym domem jest wyspa Berk,mam na prawdę 20 lat,Astrid to moja narzeczona i jestem wodzem!" Perspektywa Czkawki Kiedy się obudziłem, byłem cały obolały. Popatrzyłem wokoło i widziałem jakieś dziwne domy, stadko owiec i jakiś dziwnych ludzi, mających hełmy na głowie. A co najdziwniejsza, byłem inaczej ubrany. Strój był wygodny. - Wodzu! Nic się nie stało?! - Jakaś kobieta się odezwała. *Wodzu?! Jaki wodzu? Co się dzieje?!* - Eee, przepraszam - Bąknąłem - Przez przypadek Czkawka spadłeś ze Szczerbatka! Nic nie pamiętasz?! - Wytłumaczył jakiś mężczyzna bez nogi i ręki. Zauważyłem, że nogi nie miałem. Przynajmniej to się zgadzało. - Co?! Szczerbatek tu jest?! Przecież, on tego nie pił! - Krzyknąłem zagubiony. - Czego? - Spytała jakaś blondynka, podobna do Szpadki ze szkoły. Usłyszałem jakieś tupanie. Jakby coś tu biegło. Wstałem i walnąłem się w czoło, mając nadzieję, że obudzę się i będę w swoim domu i zobaczę ojca, który mi wszystko wytłumaczy. A kiedy się odwrócę... Będzie się na mnie patrzyła niebieskooka blondyna, o imieniu Astrid. *Chwila! Astrid?!* Zobaczyłem w oddali coś czarnego. Ze skrzydłami, z językiem na wierzchu. - Oo! I jest Szczerbatek! - Wszyscy krzyknęli chórem. Przybiegł tu. To był smok! *Niewiarygodne! Thorze! To one istnieją?!Thorze?! Co ja gadam? Przecież wierzę w Boga!* Zrobiłem wielkie oczy. I to był mój smok? Jestem jeźdźcem? To pytanie sobie cały czas zadawałem. I czemu ludzie do mnie mówią : Wodzu?! - Co się dzieje ludzie!? - Pytałem zdezorientowany. - Wódz stracił pamięć. No to przypomnimy wodzowi wszystko. Wódz ma 20 lat, w tym roku zginął pański ojciec. Wódz jest jeźdźcem smoka, który jest ostatnim ze swojego gatunku, no i wódz ma narzeczoną. Może tyle wódz pamięta. - Jedna kobieta zaczynała mówić. *Wódz to... Wódz tamto... Chwila... Mój ojciec co?! Mam narzeczoną i 20 lat?! Jestem dorosły!?* - Ale zarąbiście! - Krzyknąłem to nieświadomie. - Co to znaczy zarąbiście wodzu? - Pytali zaskoczeni. - Nie mówcie do mnie wodzu! Jestem po prostu Czkawka. - Uśmiechnąłem się. Ludzie odwzajemnili uśmiech. Usłyszałem jak drzwi otwierały się, a z nich wychodziła osoba. Była to wojowniczka. W ręce trzymała topór, jej włosy były uczesane w warkocz, ubrana w spódnicę,leginsy mówiąc po mojemu, bluzkę, oraz kaptur. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, że to była Astrid. - O! I wodza narzeczona przyszła! - Wszyscy się zaśmiali. Astriś też była zaskoczona. - Ej Czkawka, czy oni upadli na głowę? - Szepnęła do mnie - No właśnie nie wiem. Sugerują że jestem ich wodzem. - Serio? No to wytłumacz mi to. - Pokazała pierścionek, na którym był napis: Kocham Cię Astrid - Czkawka - O matko. I ja Ci to zrobiłem? Nie marnowałbym czasu na to. - Po moich słowach Astriś mnie kopnęła. - Na prawdę, bardzo ładny pierścionek i doceniam twoją ciężką pracę, by zrobić tak amatorską rzecz. - Wystawiła mi język, a ja przewróciłem oczami. Popatrzyłem na jej ręce. W dłoni trzymała topór. O matko, zaczyna być tu niebezpiecznie. A ja co? Mam się metalową, sztuczną nogą bronić? Po kilku minutach,popatrzyłem na swój strój. Zauważyłem, że było dużo kieszeni, jakiś map, ołówków, dalej spojrzałem na dolną część ubioru. Chyba coś ominąłem. Zobaczyłem w jednej kieszonce nóż i coś dziwnego metalowego. Na tajemniczym przedmiocie był przycisk. Postanowiłem zaryzykować. Wkrótce z tej broni ,,Wypłynął? XD" jakiś zielony gaz i ogień! Omal bym nie trafił na ruszt. - Ej, nie wiedziałem, że jesteś leworęczna. - Uśmiechnąłem się. Podeszli tu ludzie, z tłumu wyłoniła się jakaś kobieta. *Poznaję ją! To ona mi dała ten eliksir!* - Przyszła Gothi! Miała zbadać Twoją narzeczoną, wodzu. - Odezwała się kobieta. - A co jej się stało? - Zdziwiłem się. Gothi złapała moją Astriś gwałtownie za rękę i poszła z nią do domu. Poszedłem za nimi. Wskazała palcem na łóżko i z torby wyciągnęła jakieś zioła. Moja As położyła się. Wyglądała na taką, która panikowałaby. Staruszka zamknęła mi drzwi przed nosem. - Ej no!Wódz też ma prawo wiedzieć, co się dzieje z jego narzeczoną! - Zmarszczyłem czoło. Perspektywa Astrid Badała mnie. Coraz więcej miałam wątpliwości. Moja pierwsza myśl: Jestem chora i nic o tym nie wiem? Później wysypała trochę piasku na podłogę i zaczęła patykiem coś rysować. A raczej bazgrać. Nie wiedziałam o co jej chodzi. Przyszła później ... *Mama Czkawki?! Co ona tu robi?* Kiedy zobaczyła co jest narysowane i napisane na piasku, zaczęła podskakiwać i się cieszyć. O co jej chodziło? Nie wiem... - Kochanieńka moja! Bierz szybko z Czkawką ślub, bo jesteś w ciąży! - Zaczęła krzyczeć z radości mama Czkawki. *Że co? Byłam niemalże zaskoczona. Czyli co? Ja+Czkawka= Dziecko? Nie... No ja chyba śnię. My to robiliśmy? Już się zaczynało ściemniać. Poprosiłam Valkę, by nie mówiła tego swojemu synowi. Jak już, to ja mu to powiem. W końcu jest ojcem mojego dziecka. Boże... Ja jestem na to za młoda! Mam 16 lat! Znaczy... W świecie wikingów 20. Nie ważne. *Jutro mu to powiem.* Przynajmniej ja z Czkawką, mamy darmowy nocleg. Położyłam się w łóżku i powoli zasypiałam, podsumowywanie dzisiejszego dnia. Bardzo dziwny dzień. RANO... ''' '''Perspektywa Czkawki Usłyszałem krzyki z podwórka. - Uach - Ziewnąłem niewyspany. Wstałem, ubrałem się i uświadomiłem sobie, że dalej jestem na tej dziwnej wyspie. Szczerbatek leżał koło mnie. *Czyli to nie jest jednak sen.* Wyszedłem na dwór i zauważyłem Sączysmarka który uciekał przed jakąś kobietą z łopatą. *No tak! Przecież pamiętam jak nasłałem tą kobietę na Sączysmarka. Przeszli na świat wikingów! Przyznam, należy mu się.* Zawróciłem. Otworzyłem drzwi i podszedłem do ,,lodówki". Znalazłem mleko, podobno jacze, jajka i steki. Postanowiłem zrobić sobie jajecznicę. Wyciągnąłem patelnię i smażyłem jajecznicę. Ktoś wparował do mojego domu, bez zapukania. Miałem złe przeczucia. Myliłem się, na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, kiedy ujrzałem Astriś. Trochę była zdenerwowana. - Cześć Czkawka. - Powiedziała, zaczynając chodzić w kółko. - Witaj milady.Coś chcesz mi powiedzieć? - Uśmiechnąłem się. - Tak, znaczy eee... - Zaczynała się wykręcać. Zmarszczyłem czoło ze zdziwienia. Nigdy się tak nie denerwowała, byłem ciekaw o co chodzi. - Tak? - Zostaniesz... - Chciała coś z siebie wydusić. - Co zostanę? Hmm? Astriś? O co biega? - Zaniepokoiłem się. - Zostaniesz ojcem. - Odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy to powiedziała. Stałem nieruchomo, już się na nią nie patrzyłem.Jakbym się zaciął. W mojej głowie było pełno myśli... Rozbolała mnie głowa i chyba zemdlałem. Perspektywa Astrid - O nie! A co z jajecznicą?! Spali się! Wiedziałam, że będą kłopoty. - Uśmiechnęłam się tylko i ocucałam go. Pocałowałam go w usta i jak ,,Śpiąca królewna" obudził się. Dwie godziny później... - Czyli, czekaj... Ja zostanę ojcem? - Zmarszczył czoło. - Tak, Czkawka. Już Ci to mówię ponad 10 raz! - Zostanę ojcem?! - Czkawka! Ogarnij downa. - Po moich wcześniejszych słowach zaczynał podskakiwać. Złapał mnie i podniósł delikatnie. Podrzucał mnie szczęśliwy. Przynajmniej, nie muszę się martwić... Dziecko będzie miało dobrego ojca. - Ale ty wiesz, że ja chcę wrócić? - Wybudziłam go z ,,transu" Posmutniał nagle. - Muszę to przemyśleć. - Uśmiechnął się sztucznie. Godzinę później Byłam na podwórku i kłóciłam się z Phelegmą. - Ale jak to nie macie żelków?! - Darłam się w niebo głosy. - No nie mamy! Nawet nie wiemy co to jest! - Kłóciłyśmy się. - Muszę zadzwonić do rodziców. Szlachetną paczkę jesteście mi winni, okrutnicy! Żelków nie mają. - Mruknęłam. Szukałam jakichkolwiek kieszeni. Nie... Nie było. Komórki nie znalazłam. Może mieli jakiś telefon. - Ej, a macie telefon? - Miałam małą nadzieję. - A co to jest? - Spytała Phelegma. *Zaraz tu zwariuję!* Pobiegłam do domu Czkawki. Mój ukochany siedział na krześle i rozmyślał. Odwrócił się i popatrzył się na mnie swoimi pięknymi zielonymi oczami. Był wzruszony. - Astrid... - Zaczął rozmowę. - Tak? - Uśmiechnęłam się. - Zostajemy na tej wyspie. * No i jak ja wytrzymam bez telefonów i żelków?* Rozdział 18 ,, Czyżbym dał radę wytrzymać z ciężarną narzeczoną?" - Czkawka, ja nie wytrzymam na tej wyspie! - Krzyknęłam. - Wytrzymasz. Proszę, choć na jakiś czas. Może Ci się tu spodoba... - Uśmiechnął się. - Uwierz mi, kobieta w ciąży ma duże wymagania. - Wystawiłam mu język. - Ty masz duże wymagania?! Chyba ja, mam duże wymagania. - Przewrócił oczami. W NOCY... - Czkawka! Przynieś mi ogórki! - Krzyknęłam niewyspana. - Chyba się stąd wyprowadzę. - Mruknął pod nosem. - Pff, no jeszcze czego! - To chcesz te ogórki czy nie? - Jak nie masz siły to nie przynoś, chuderlaku! - Jak śmiesz? - Krzyknął to tak poważnie, że zaraz bym wybuchnęła śmiechem. - No dobra, już dobra. - Zaczęłam zasłaniać dłonią usta. - Już przestaję. - Powiedziałam cicho. - Przez ciebie naszła mnie ochota na ogórki. -Zmarszczył czoło. - Oo... To może ty jesteś w ciąży a nie ja! - Znowu zaczęłam się śmiać, tylko że głośniej. Staliśmy tak w ciszy około 5 minut. Dobrze, że obok mnie było krzesło, bo przecież nie ustałabym tak długo z moim wielkim już brzuchem. Usiadłam i czekałam, aż coś mój kochany Czkawka powie. Długo nie musiałam czekać. - A ty tak serio myślisz że jestem w ciąży? - Jednonogi zaczął się kręcić w te i z powrotem. Strzeliłam facepalma. Nie wiedziałam, że on to weźmie na serio. No... Ale skoro już myśli że jest w ciąży, to niech pójdzie po Gothi. Może weźmie nas z powrotem do naszego miejsca... Do prawdziwego domu. Bo ja nie jestem gotowa na dziecko... Nie potrafię żyć z myślą, że mam już męża - tego głupka Czkawkę i w brzuchu dzieciątko, które za niedługo wyjdzie na świat, zobaczy co jest wokół niego. A może jestem wariatką? Może... Może to jest sen,z którego nie mogę się obudzić? A może... Umarłam przez tą miksturę tamtej kobiety? Może była w niej trucizna? Jest duża możliwość, że właśnie chciała nas otruć! Tylko czemu? Czemu nie znam odpowiedzi na tyle pytań?! Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie niebo. Przecież ja jestem jeszcze na świecie! To musi być sen.Nie mogę być w niebie. * * * I nie jestem. Wszystko co mnie otacza, zaczyna przypominać mi przeszłość. To, co się kiedyś stało. A to co teraz się dzieje, czyli jestem w ciąży, może oznaczać straszną,koszmarną przyszłość. Nie chcę mieć dzieci. Jeszcze nie w tej chwili. A tym bardziej nie chcę być żoną tego bezmyślnego, chuderlawego chłopaka, a krócej mówiąc - Czkawki. Na prawdę byłam taka głupia że zostałam jego drugą połówką, aż do końca życia? Nie potrafię z nim wytrzymać! Czyli... załóżmy że jutro będzie na moim balkonie i ubierze sie w sukienke. Jeżeli się tak stanie, to mogę liczyć na to, że się obudzę. Jeżeli się tak stanie to nie będę już z Czkawką. Patrząc na to, co tu się dzieje mnie przeraża. No nic... Trzeba przeczekać całą noc, aż zobaczę to zdarzenie, które chce żeby się wydarzyło! Rano. Według zegara wikingów jest 5:00 http://katnisspeetalosdalszy.blox.pl/html Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone